Teenage Dream
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Changmin si penyanyi solo yang selalu ambisius, apalagi saat menemukan sosok impian masa remajanya mendadak muncul sebagai koreografernya. Jadi dia akan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mengejar Yunho yang dulu tak sempat terjamah. (Minho/Homin/TVXQ, Yaoi, AU, fluff-sweet, PG)
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Dream**

.

( bosan ah dengan Homin jadi sekarang Minho saja ya)

( AU, fluff-sweet, PG)

Ide muncul akibat overdose playlist "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry dan mengenang kembali perasaan saat pertama kali jatuh cinta *_tsaaah_*

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

Bagi Shim Changmin yang dia tahu hanyalah bekerja menjadi artis yang menghibur banyak orang dan merasa paling ganteng saat menyanyi, apalagi lagu sendu. Sebenarnya itu bermula karena skill dance-nya termasuk payah dibanding 2 member grupnya sehingga dia mencari zona aman dengan fokus di suara. Dia tergabung dalam boyband idol yang bernama…Changmin tak ingin menyebut nama itu lagi karena sekarang sudah bubar. Meninggalkan Changmin terduduk sendiri di kantor agensi mereka.

Walau mengaku sedih di depan kamera dan fans, Changmin sebenarnya lega dengan bubarnya grupnya itu. Sekarang dia tidak perlu kena darah tinggi kebanyakan bertengkar. Tentu saja dia lega karena tidak perlu lagi menari. Grupnya fenomenal karena tariannya yang maha sulit. Sekarang dia bisa menjadi solois sejati. Sempurna.

Mulanya pihak agensi ingin memberi lampu hijau sebagai penyanyi solo ballad karena suara Changmin lebih dari mumpuni soal menghayati lagu ditinggal kekasih dan semua orang pun tahu itu. Namun akhirnya mereka malah ngotot untuk memperbanyak porsi dance dengan alasan sedang trend lah, bisa menyita perhatian lah, terlanjut imej grup lah dan apapun itu yang kira-kira bisa dijadikan alasan masuk akal. Dasar Changmin, akhirnya ia hanya bisa manut saja saat disodori konsep dengan gerakan dance lebih gila dari sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya...benar-benar jujur ini...Changmin tetap ikhlas menerima keputusan seperti itu meski setengah mati protes karena tahu itu demi karirnya sendiri. Just that. Tapi tampaknya pengorbanannya itu mendapat balasan setimpal. Semacam kejatuhan segepok red ginseng dari langit langsung di tangannya. Setelah sekian lama agak menyisihkan Sang Pencipta dari kamus hidupnya, pada suatu hari Changmin benar-benar otomatis langsung berterima kasih pada Tuhannya.

Apa sikap yang lebih tepat dilakukan jika dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang pernah begitu dipujanya setelah sekian lama berpisah? Tentunya berterima kasih pada Tuhan kan?

Mulai sekarang Changmin bisa bertemu dengan orang itu saban hari. Indah sekali kedengarannya. Seindah saat orang itu mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman yang malah disambut dengan Changmin mematung bego. Saat orang berambut coklat gelap hampir menyentuh bahu itu mulai menurunkan tangannya karena salting, Changmin terkesiap dan menyambarnya mantab.

"Shim Changmin."

...

"Jung Yunho."

...

Changmin merasa senyumnya terlalu lebar. _Ah, peduli setan._

Changmin mengetahui, atau mengenal atau semacam itulah, sosok Jung Yunho ini saat masih di bangku SMP. Yunho adalah murid sekolah tetangga SMP yang dihuni Changmin. Namanya juga bocah puber yang katanya dalam masa pencarian jati diri, maka sekolah-sekolah itu juga punya murid bergelar preman yang hobi memalak anak-anak cupu demi eksistensi diri. Nah, Changmin termasuk kasta lemah yang kerap dipalak preman SMA tetangga sekolahnya itu.

Sejak masih sekolah dasar Changmin sudah sering dipalak jadi dia terbiasa, nyaris tak peduli asalkan tidak main fisik, namun saat SMP dia ketahuan menjadi trainee agensi sehingga perlakuan yang diterimanya lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi. Dia selalu ingat mereka memukulnya karena melawan saat dipalak dan berakhir membuatnya tidak bisa latihan selama seminggu. Sejak itu Changmin kembali diam agar tak dipukul. Namun diamnya dia saat itu bukan hanya karena itu saja, tapi karena ada sosok Yunho diantara pemalak sok gahar itu. Changmin selalu penasaran kenapa Yunho selalu diam saat teman-temannya memalak, padahal dia pernah lihat sendiri laki-laki itu bisa bersikap kasar dan menyebalkan pada yang lainnya.

"Ah, jadi kamu Shim Changmin yang itu?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya setelah tadi ia mengingatkan Yunho siapa dirinya. Changmin jelas tidak terima kalau pria itu sampai tidak ingat. Kini Yunho tampak malu dan salah tingkah.

"Sudah kuduga, sejak awal aku melihatmu kamu itu bisa debut jadi artis," Yunho mengusap tengkuknya tanda gelisah. "Sekarang aku jadi malu."

"Itu bukan lips service kan?" goda Changmin yang akhirnya bisa membuat Yunho tersenyum lebih santai. "Kenapa harus malu? Kwencahana..."

"Seharusnya aku bersikap lebih baik lagi padamu...dulu."

"It's okay. Hyung dulu yang paling baik padaku dibanding berandal-berandal itu. Kamu kan juga sempat membelaku," Changmin melihat ada ekspresi kaget di wajah Yunho. Mungkin tidak menyangka akan diingat begitu detil. "Eh, aku panggil hyung saja ya. Mulai sekarang kita kan partner."

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum mendengar kata "berandal". Masa lalu yang menyebalkan, batinnya kecut. _Takdir memang lucu._

"Tampaknya hyung sudah berubah banyak," Changmin memberanikan diri bertanya secara blak-blakan. Ia masih menatap Yunho karena merasa heran laki-laki itu kini terlihat begitu tenang dan kalem. Jauh berbeda dengan yang ditemuinya dibalik tembok belakang sekolah dulu. Orang sekarang tak akan menyangka Yunho dulu termasuk ditakuti para berandalan berseragam itu.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi," jawab Yunho singkat. "Baiklah kita bahas jadwal saja. Tadi manajer-shii bilang waktumu hanya 15 menit di sini."

Seketika Changmin mengutuk jadwalnya hari ini. Dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Yunho, entah kenapa. _Lain kali harus cari cara minta jatah waktu lebih banyak nih._

Changmin sebenarnya hanya merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan Yunho di sela-sela latihan dance mereka. Yunho memang tegas sekali untuk urusan dance. Namun ia juga telaten menuntun step by step pada Changmin yang kemampuan otaknya begitu buruk dalam menghafal gerakan kualitas tinggi. Apalagi jika gurunya adalah Jung Yunho.

Yunho benar-benar membuat Changmin semakin sulit konsentrasi.

Pasalnya, mata Changmin lebih sering mengkhianati sang pemilik dengan tetap lekat Yunho di depannya. Misalnya saja sekarang ini yang seharusnya Changmin focus menghapal posisi back dancer lainnya. Yunho hanya mengenakan jeans belel, kaos putih polos biasa dengan jaket blue parasut warna hitam, namun di mata Changmin tampak begitu luar biasa. Bukan tampan, karena Changmin yakin masih lebih ganteng dirinya, tapi _charming_. Penampilan sangat biasa itu jauh lebih menawan daripada para selebriti gemerlapan yang biasa dijumpainya.

Sebuah kesederhaan memang menjadi teramat mahal untuk dunia Shim Changmin.

Yunho adalah dunia yang sederhana bagi kamus hidup Changmin. Tawanya tak pernah terdengar palsu, antusiasmenya selalu tulus, sapaan hangatnya tak pernah pilih-pilih orang, apa adanya meski kerap digoda sebagai anak kampung. Malah itu yang membuatnya menarik.

Yunho yang selalu ceria itu tak pernah mengeluh meski tekanan di ruang latihan ataupun rapat team sangat tinggi. Dia selalu tersenyum dan melucu dengan cara yang kadang berakhir garing. Meski semua orang di kantor mengatakan selera humor Yunho aneh dan kadang mood killer dengan kelemotan responnya terhadap lelucon tapi Changmin malah selalu tertawa kegirangan. Ia suka mempermainkan koreografornya itu karena sering tidak sadar sedang digoda. Saat suntuk hiburannya adalah melihat wajah salting Yunho jika kalah adu argumen dengannya.

Semua hal pada diri Yunho membuat Changmin tertarik secara alamiah.

Bahkan dalam sekejab Changmin hafal dengan kebiasaan Yunho. Seperti bagaimana dia baru akan mengganti kaosnya jika belum benar-benar basah total hingga keringatnya bisa diperas. Gara-gara itu juga dia sering masuk angin dan jadi bahan bercanda Changmin. Belum lagi keteledorannya menaruh ponsel yang teramat parah atau beta pa paniknya kalau datang telat.

Yunho versi apapun, serius hingga berantakan, membuat Changmin tidak pernah bosan.

"Kamu sedang jatuh cinta," tembak Kyuhyun begitu saja membuat Changmin bengong dan berakhir kalah main game.

"Hyaaaa!"

"Gak usah bilang tidak. percuma. Seantero kantor juga tahu…eh, curiga."

"Hyaaaaa...!"

"Kamu dan Jung Yunho-shii itu kan? Mereka semua membicarakannya. Perubahanmu kentara sekali sejak kedatangan orang itu," Kyuhyun masih menceracau sambil memainkan konsol game miliknya. Changmin yang sibuk mengalahkan teman satu agensinya itu sampai tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban dengan tepat. Dia memang selalu kalah dalam urusan berpikir dua cabang kalau ditandingkan Kyuhyun.

"Hyaaaaa!" kali ini Changmin melempar joysticknya ke badan Kyuhyun yang disambut suara mengaduh. Changmin kesal setengah mati dikalahkan sekaligus dicecar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Oke. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya mengidolakannya, seperti yang selama ini kamu tahu. Tidak ada campuran asmara, hasrat, atau apapun itu."

"Bukan tidak ada tapi belum ada," sambar Kyuhyun yang masih punya nyali meralat. Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kamu pasti akan jatuh ke pesonanya," Kyuhyun meneruskan ucapannya sambil membereskan konsol game kesayangannya. "Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku tahu dia jenis orang yang bisa membuatmu terpesona."

Changmin tiba-tiba hening sendiri mencerna omongan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya racun itu. Sudah sepenting itukah sosok Yunho dalam lekuk abu-abu otaknya? Dia memang mengidolakan Yunho sejak masih makan bangku sekolah tapi ya hanya sebatas itu, seperti menjadi fans seorang artis.

"Katamu tadi aku jadi berubah kan? Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Changmin menuruti rasa penasarannya.

"Banyak yang heran sekarang kamu tidak judes lagi. Murah senyum pula."

"Jinjja? Aku merasa biasa-biasa saja," Changmin berusaha berakting karena sebenarnya merasakan juga akhir-akhir ini menganggap langit selalu biru walaupun mendung akan hujan.

"Buktinya….aku bilang begini tidak kamu lempar kan?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Changmin yang tersadar langsung meraih komik di jangkauan tangannya dan melemparnya ke pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sialan!"

Selama beberapa hari Changmin terus memikirkan provokasi Kyuhyun. Jadwal syuting iklan, rekaman dan pemotretan di Jepang selama dua minggu penuh digunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk mencoba melupakan eksistensi Yunho dalam hidupnya. Cukup berhasil sih menurut Shim Changmin.

Namun Changmin tahu itu gagal total saat kakinya menginjak bandara dan memaksa manajernya untuk mampir ke kantor agensi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, hanya merasa harus ke sana. Tapi kakinya otomatis melangkah ke studio latihan dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih tidak menemukan Yunho di sana. Tanpa disadarinya juga kakinya melangkah ke seluruh ruangan yang ada untuk mencari pria itu.

Hati Changmin mendadak mengkerut seperti jeruk kering ketika tetap tak menemukan Yunho.

Entah kenapa dia memencet nomor Yunho dan langsung mencecarnya saat terdengar jawaban halo. "Hyung, kenapa nggak ke studio?"

"Lho, bukannya hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal? Chakkeman…" terdengar jeda sesaat yang membuat Changmin sadar dan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya sih besok kita latihan untuk terakhir kali. Kamu pasti salah hari karena terlalu bersemangat ya?" lanjut Yunho dengan nada usil, seperti biasanya kalau mendapati mood Changmin agak buruk.

Changmin merasa ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam ikan dan tidak usah muncul lagi. Kalau perlu berubah jadi binatang air tawar sekalian. Sebenarnya Changmin tidak lupa tapi lepas kontrol menuruti jiwa impulsifnya. Godaan Yunho itu membuat wajahnya merah padam di tempat dengan beberapa orang melewatinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sepertinya aku masih jetlag. Terlalu banyak minum semalam," Changmin merutuk dalam hati, kenapa mesti menjelaskan begini! "Baiklah. Jangan telat ya besok."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Changmin langsung menutup ponselnya dan kabur masuk ke dalam van. Dia memilih meringkuk di jok paling belakang dan pojok, membuat manajernya bingung.

_Nice! Mati kau Shim Changmin!_

Changmin tidak tahu kalau Yunho di seberang telepon hanya menganggapnya lupa jadwal. _Anak ini benar-benar jetlag ya?_

_._

_._

***TBC***

.

.

**Author's Speak:**

Bagaimana reader-san? Aneh tidak? *_nervous_*

Ini pertama kalinya saia bikin dan publish dengan setting AU. Sekaligus chaptered fic pertamaku, jadi kemungkinan besar akan yang ringan-ringan saja dulu ya. Kalau udah pede kapan-kapan bikin lebih rumit.

Tadinya sih mau oneshoot tapi kok bablas. Jadi ya sudahlah. Tapi sejak awal memang berencana bikin cerita "gak penting" karena saia lagi ogah terlibat intrik maupun bersikap sok puitis. Jadi tenang saja…kalian tak perlu penasaran karena ceritanya pasaran dan akan saia bikin chapter sedikit. Sepertinya akan sering update juga...tp mungkin lho ya berhubung bulan ini puasa *_dikeplak berjamaah_*.

Karena ini serba pertama saia minta pendapat anda sekalian ya reader-san ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

Changmin mulai merasa yakin dirinya terserang sindrom pink.

Dia ingat mengalami kegelisahan akut tapi gampang bahagia saat mengalami cinta pertama saat awal SMA. Sekarang rasanya juga sama persis. Tapi kenyataan bahwa itu terjadi untuk Yunho membuat Changmin semakin gelisah dan malah berujung uring-uringan.

Galau.

Kegalauan itu pun mempengaruhi latihan Changmin seiring dekatnya waktu comeback.

Comeback kali ini sangat penting untuk masa depan Changmin. Untuk pertama kalinya ia akan memulai karir sebagai artis solo setelah direpotkan riuhnya perpisahan. Tekanan yang tinggi ditambah galau benar-benar paduan sempurna untuk membuat Changmin jutek dan berimbas pada sekitarnya. Termasuk Yunho tentunya.

Saat latihan Yunho dibuat bingung walau ia sering diingatkan semua staff kalau Changmin itu punya mood swing yang fenomenal. Selama 3 bulan kerja bareng Yunho tak pernah merasa mood Changmin sangat buruk dan bersikap menyulitkannya, namun kali ini beda. Tiba-tiba saja Changmin datang telat, baru latihan sejam sudah minta selesai, tidak mau melakukan kontak mata saat mendengar arahannya dan mengulang kesalahan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Sekarang Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dia dikejar deadline. Hidup matinya. Jika gagal dia harus gantung sepatu dan berjuang lagi mencari tempat baru. Lagipula ini kesempatan pertamanya masuk tim koreografer utama di agensi paling besar di Korea. Gagal atau setengah-setengah tidak ada dalam opsi hidupnya saat ini. Nasibnya esok hari tergantung Shim Changmin jadi ia merasa ini harus segera diselesaikan.

"Changmin, aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu."

Yunho memberanikan diri mengajak berbicara empat mata saat istirahat latihan. Changmin pun mengekor Yunho dengan malas untuk masuk ke bilik kecil di pojok studio latihan. Dia sudah tahu saat seperti ini akan tiba. Dia sadar mood swing-nya akhir-akhir ini memang parah.

Bilik itu hanya seluas ruang ganti baju di mall, karena memang difungsikan demikian alias darurat. Changmin menahan nafasnya ketika Yunho menutup tirai bilik itu hingga sepenuhnya terhalang dari keramaian studio yang dipenuhi back dancer dan beberapa staff. Berdua dengan Yunho yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 30 senti dengan dirinya membuat Changmin merasa campur aduk. Ingin lari tapi juga ingin menyentuhnya. Jadi dia memilih memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana, yang membuat Yunho semakin sebal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Hari ini latihan terakhirmu tapi kenapa malah berantakan? Besok kamu sudah syuting MV," Yunho mengatakannya dengan nada selembut mungkin namun serius. "Atau kamu sedang tidak enak badan?"

Changmin ingin sekali menyuarakan memang dia sedang "sakit" dan penyebabnya adalah yang bertanya!

"Aku memang capek sekali. Tidak sakit, tapi memang sulit konsentrasi."

"Kamu masih bisa bertahan kan? Berusahalah fokus."

"Entah…."

Kedua tangan Yunho tiba-tiba memegang kepala Changmin dan mengarahkan pandangan itu tepat di depan matanya. "Please, bertahanlah hari ini saja. Mari kita saling membantu. Oke?"

Changmin membeku dengan kontak fisik di luar dugaannya itu dan mengangguk seperti robot. Jarak wajah mereka masih terbilang jauh tapi tetap saja itu mencuri nafas Changmin beberapa detik. Saat itulah Yunho baru tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Matanya membulat, terkesiap kaget.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Maafkan aku," ucap Yunho keras karena panik sambil menarik tangannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Changmin tersenyum geli melihat Yunho yang jadi salah tingkah karena merasa bersikap kurang ajar. "Kwenchana hyung. Tidak apa-apa kalau itu kamu," mata Changmin membentuk bulan sabit yang asimetris.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi saja. Pasti aku tadi sudah membuang banyak waktu."

Yunho sesaat terkesima melihat senyum membuatnya lega itu, tapi Changmin tak menyadarinya karena sibuk menata perasaannya sendiri. Berusaha tak menyentuh pria itu dengan alasan apapun. Tapi cukuplah kontak fisik sesaat ini lebih dari cukup membuat moodnya secerah langit setelah hujan. Tiba-tiba ia seperti terlahir dengan energy baru ketika keluar dari bilik dan berhasil membuat kaget semua yang ada di studio.

"Ngapain kalian semua? Ayo latihan lagi!"

Latihan yang sempat diwarnai prahara itu akhirnya selesai juga menjelang tengah malam. Yunho lega semuanya lancar dan kemungkinan sepatunya dilempar ke luar gedung berkurang drastis. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa tak enak telah bersikap sembarangan pada Changmin.

"Changmin-shii."

"Aish! Kenapa masih saja memanggilku –shii? Changmin-ah juga tidak apa-apa hyung."

Yunho hanya nyengir kering sambil menatap Changmin membereskan tasnya. "Setelah ini kamu mau kemana?" akhirnya dia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Wae? Mau mengajakku keluar?"

"Iya sebenarnya."

Changmin kaget sendiri. Apa dia baru saja menyelematkan nyawa kucing? Hari ini dia dua kali dapat jackpot. Tentu saja kesempatan ini disanggupinya. "Makan? Kamu traktir kan hyung?"

"Anniyo," jawab Yunho refleks mendengar susunan kata makan dan traktir. Dia sudah melihat sendiri betapa mengerikannya daya tampung perut Changmin yang bisa membuatnya jual tanah warisan. "Eh, maksudku ayo kita keluar tapi minum saja. "

"Hahahaha…santai saja hyung. Pokoknya minumnya kamu bayari kan."

Akhirnya Changmin dan Yunho nongkrong di kafe tidak jauh dari gedung agensi dengan baju seadanya, yang penting mereka sudah mandi. Changmin sebenarnya mengajak minum soju tapi Yunho larang karena besoknya harus syuting sejak pagi. Dia tahu Changmin tidak gampang mabuk tapi sedang tak ingin ambil resiko saja dan untungnya menurut. Yunho memang merasa sangat bertanggung jawab penuh dengan proyek ini.

Alhasil sekarang Changmin dan Yunho duduk berhadapan di coffeshop saat jam baru saja melewati tengah malam. Changmin minum caffe latte sedangkan Yunho masih setia dengan jus strawberry.

"Wow….kamu sangat menjaga kesehatan ya."

"Aku dulu juga minum kopi tapi lambungku bermasalah jadi kuganti dengan jus."

"Aku dulu malah tidak suka kopi. Membaui aromanya saja sudah mual. Tapi ya memang semua orang berubah," Changmin mengaduk-aduk sambil memandangi gelas plastiknya. "Kita semua berubah. Kamu juga hyung."

Detik itu juga Yunho kembali waspada. Perubahan mood Changmin yang fenomenal kembali datang dengan mendung lebih tebal. Yunho berusaha bersikap santai walau waspada dengan arah pembicaraan Changmin yang entak akan kemana lagi. Sejujurnya Yunho tidak suka membahas masa lalu. Hal itulah yang menyebabkannya memilih memulai hidup dari nol di Seoul daripada tetap di Gwangju. Jadi dia memutuskan tidak menanggapi pembicaraan Changmin itu.

Hening yang canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Antara seperti menunggu seseorang yang berbicara namun tak bisa bicara.

"Hyung tidak ingin debut jadi artis?" tanya Changmin pada akhirnya dengan nada terdengar serius di telinga Yunho. Pria dengan rambut coklat terang sebahu itu langsung menggeleng. "Kurasa itu terlalu merepotkan."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika membuat duo denganmu. Sepertinya akan keren."

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa menyanyi," Yunho mendadak merasa salting. Pembicaraan ini terkesan terlalu serius baginya. Namun Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tampak keren itu sudah cukup hyung. Suara itu bisa diatur dan dipoles. Kamu itu cukup keren untuk debut jadi artis. Paling mereka akan menyuruhmu diet."

"Aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Aku sudah senang jadi dancer. Impianku sejak kecil memang jadi dancer seperti sekarang ini," ucap Yunho santai. "Syukur sih bisa punya sekolah bakat atau dance."

Changmin yang sedari tadi serius menatap Yunho tajam merasa seperti tertampar. Mengingatkannya pada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak memiliki semua itu. Jujur, Changmin merasa iri dan agak sebal melihatnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak punya impian. Jadi artis pun bukan keinginanku. Tiba-tiba terjadilah seperti ini," Changmin mengatakan sambil tersenyum sinis mengaduk kopinya. Baginya itu ironis.

"Tapi kamu bahagia kan?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi tidak tertebak. "Mungkin."

Yunho merasakan hawa canggung kembali menyusup diantara mereka, menyesali diri salah bicara. Mereka lalu hening melihat jalan di luar jendela besar. Sudah tengah malam tapi kota masih ramai kendaraan, bahkan pejalan kaki. Ibu kota memang tidak pernah tidur.

"Bahkan sejak debut, entah berapa tahun lalu itu, aku tidak berani duduk di dekat jendela seperti ini kalau berada di luar," Changmin masih memandang ke luar namun tahu Yunho menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya. "Aku merasa selalu dikuntit, bahkan ketika benar-benar tidak ada satupun yang mengikutiku."

Yunho yakin saat itu, meski hanya sekilas, Changmin memberinya tatapan sangat terluka.

" Ah, tapi itu kuanggap sebagai resiko pekerjaanku."

Yunho cukup kaget ketika Changmin malah tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Sekali lagi ia merasa penyanyi yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu sebagai sosok yang jauh tak terjangkau. Perubahan emosinya yang tak tertebak membuat Yunho selalu merasa tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia tidak suka itu.

Yunho tidak suka orang yang tidak bisa ia tebak.

Meski kadang-kadang canggung tapi acara minum di kafe itu berlangsung lebih lama dari dugaan. Karena untungnya setelah itu Yunho bisa mengalihkan perhatian Changmin untuk membicarakan hal lainnya yang lebih menyenangkan. Mereka baru keluar dari sana setelah tengah malam, itu pun diingatkan Yunho soal jadwal syuting MV di pagi hari. Jika tidak mungkin mereka begadang di sana.

Esok harinya tentu saja Changmin datang dengan semangat meluber.

Full charge.

Syuting hari pertama berlangsung lancar, Changmin cerah ceria dan pintar sehingga syuting bisa selesai sedikit lebih awal. Dulu dia adalah biangnya NG untuk shoot bagian dance, tapi sekarang semua staff melongo melihat betapa sempurnanya gerakan Changmin. Bahkan Yunho melontarkan pujian yang membuat Changmin semakin riang.

"Good job! Sering-seringlah seperti ini," puji manajer-shii pada Changmin saat mereka berjalan menuju van untuk pulang. "Biar aku bisa pulang cepat juga, hehehe."

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan lebih lama ah…" sahut Changmin usil saat menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok mobil yang langsung melaju arah pulang ke apartemennya. Sang manajer pun hanya memberikan tatapan malas yang membuat Changmin terkekeh.

Hari ini Changmin merasa senang bisa bekerja bersama orang yang disukainya. Baginya ini hal baru karena dia tidak pernah cinlok sebelumnya and it's feels so damn good. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah walau koreografinya bisa membuatnya terserang encok. Melihat Yunho mengawasi dengan serius membuat pria itu terlihat sangat tampan di mata Changmin. Bahkan Changmin sudah tidak peduli jika seharian tadi dia begitu kentara menempel dan melihat Yunho terang-terangan selama syuting berlangsung.

Tapi reka ulang adegan indah saat syuting tadi tidak bertahan lama karena manajernya. Sebuah tablet disodorkan manajer-shii pada Changmin.

"Fans mulai bertanya-tanya soal Yunho."

Changmin hanya memberikan tatapan bingung sekilas kemudian melihat layar tablet itu. Di sana ada fotonya semalam saat minum di kafe bersama Yunho. Ada beberapa foto yang salah satunya sedang duduk di dalam kafe dan berjalan balik ke kantor, tanpa satupun pose mencurigakan. Benar dugaannya, pasti masih ada yang mengikutinya walau selarut itu.

"Banyak yang heran kalian, eh maksutku kamu, bisa seakrab itu dengan orang yang belum mereka lihat sebelumnya."

Changmin langsung menyingkirkan tablet itu tanpa membaca satupun komentar di sana, tidak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia menghela nafas jengah. Fansnya rese sekali, sama saja dengan netizen dan antis, apa mereka harus tahu atau kenal dengan semua yang jalan dengannya? Ibunya yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya saja tidak bersikap begitu.

"Mungkin besok kamu bisa selca dengan Yunho untuk di…"

"Nggak perlu," potong Changmin ketus. Moodnya sekarang terjun bebas. Mendadak Changmin merasa harus melindungi orang yang paling disayanginya itu. "Ini bukan urusan mereka."

"Tapi ini bukan hal yang buruk Min. Anggaplah sebagai…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau hidupnya nanti repot karena jadi temanku," Changmin teringat ekspresi tulus dan sikap menyenangkan Yunho saat bersamanya. Ia tidak akan mengijinkan itu hilang karena serangan fans dan netizen yang ngawur. Pasalnya, sudah beberapa kali dancer dan coordi-noona dikritik fansnya. Kritikan yang sama sekali tidak penting pula.

Manajer-shii masih terdiam karena ia tahu Changmin kali ini tidak main-main. Biasanya agensi sengaja mengumbar foto Changmin akrab dengan dancer atau staff untuk membangun imej baik di mata fans. Hanya Yunho yang belum pernah karena memang baru saja bergabung. Rencananya memang ketika MV rilis dan mulai promosi, mereka akan "mempublikasikan" Yunho.

"Hyung-nim…" panggil Changmin yang membuat manajernya berhenti mengarang kalimat rayuan dalam kepalanya. "Aku ingin Yunho sebisa mungkin disembunyikan dari kamera. Apapun kata fans, kalian jangan memperkenalkannya ke publik."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban manajernya, Changmin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Manajer-shii tahu itu artinya Changmin pantang dibantah.

.  
.

*TBC*

* * *

**Author's note:**

Gomawoyo untuk yang sudah memberikan komentar dan dukungannya ^^

Bagi yang masih saja menanyakan apakah ini benar-benar akan kubikin sebagai Min-Ho jawabannya masih sama alias iya. Untuk yang merasa keberatan silahkan tidak usah membaca ini demi kenyamanan bersama. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya :)

Mian kalo update chapter ini pendek. Rencananya next chapter bakal panjang jadi update mungkin setelah lebaran saja yach #kabur


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba juga hari besar Changmin untuk comeback sebagai penyanyi solo, bukan lagi sebagai maknae grup idola. Kerja kerasnya nyaris pingsan di studio latihan berhasil membuat semua orang terpukau dengan kemampuan dance-nya yang meroket. Changmin memang menghabisi imejnya sebagai maknae imut yang pemalu dan untungnya sambutannya bagus. Albumnya, yang meski berupa mini album, laris dibeli dan tentu saja tiba-tiba jadwal Changmin padat berderet-deret.

Changmin sudah terbiasa melakukan promosi album dengan jadwal segila apapun, bahkan ia pernah dalam 24 jam tampil di Jepang-Korea dan HK. Namun ini adalah hal baru. Ia sendirian.

Dulu saat menjadi grup ada yang Changmin andalkan untuk menjadi temoat berkeluh kesah. Memang sekarang masih ada manajer tapi paling nyaman kan bercerita pada teman grup. Kini dia harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian, jika ada masalah maka harus cepat tanggap mengatasinya, tidak ada yang mengingatkan maupun membantu apalagi saat on air. Itu memberikan tekanan sangat besar pada Changmin.

Tentu saja ini membuatnya lebih capek namun lucunya ia tidak sempat mengeluh karena tak ada celah untuk melakukannya. Kesibukannya ini benar-benar serius.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Changmin-shii?"

Changmin sedang berusaha tidur sebentar dalam keadaan duduk, karena sudah selesai di-makeup, namun selalu gagal. Saat ini ia menunggu giliran untuk tampil di panggung. Yunho merasa trenyuh melihat artisnya itu kelihatan sekali kelelahan tapi tidak mungkin istirahat dengan nyaman.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum namun wajah pucatnya tetap terlihat meski sudah memakai makeup tebal.

"Jika kamu tidak keberatan aku bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman," tawar Yunho yang direspon kernyitan dahi Changmin. "Aku bisa memijatmu sebentar."

Senyum Changmin terkembang, tentu saja dia tak akan menolak di saat badannya remuk redam hasil kebanyakan menari di saat jam tidurnya hanya 3 jam sehari. "Aku sangat berterimakasih kalau kamu mau memijatku hyung."

Yunho kemudian duduk di sisi Changmin dan mulai memijat pelan punggung serta bahu itu. Refleks Changmin mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan lega. "Nggak jelek juga kemampuanmu hyung."

"Aku kan sering mengurusi cedera otot karena ngedance," cerocos Yunho masih memijat Changmin. Baru ini ia benar-benar merasakan bentuk tubuh Changmin yang ternyata sangat keras, tubuhnya seperti hanya punya otot tanpa lemak meski porsi makannya gila-gilaan. Tiba-tiba Yunho melirik pantulan dirinya di cermin dan merasa iri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu fitting room diketuk dan muncullah PD-nim membawa gulungan kertas. "Changmin-shii giliran anda sekarang. Siap di sebelah panggung dalam 5 menit."

Perintah PD-nim itu langsung membubarkan acara pijat dadakan, namun Changmin tidak lupa berterimakasih sebelum beranjak pergi. Yunho mengekor di belakang tanpa menyadari sedari tadi ditatap oleh team leader-nya, Jang Woo Hyuk.

.

.

.

"Yunho-shii bisa kemari sebentar?" pinta Woo Hyuk ketika mereka semua baru saja selesai tampil.

Changmin sendiri sudah ganti baju tapi masih sibuk berdiskusi dengan manajer dan seorang kru TV. Sepertinya membahas jadwal untuk jadi bintang tamu variety show di sana. Yunho langsung mengikuti langkah team leader-nya itu keluar ruangan dan memilih spot cukup jauh yang tidak menarik perhatian kru yang hilir mudik.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa tadi aku melakukan kesalahan saat tampil?"

"Anniyo," jawab Woo Hyuk santai tapi berubah tegas saat meneruskan kalimatnya. "Ini soal Changmin-shii. Kurasa lebih baik mulai sekarang kamu menjaga jarak dengan Changmin."

Yunho mendengarkan tanpa berekspresi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu berteman dengan Changmin, tapi kurasa lebih baik tetap ada batasan jelas. Kita ini dancer dan dia selebriti. _Keep it professional_. "

Yunho berusaha mengartikan kata "jarak" tersebut. "Kenapa hyung? Bukannya lebih bagus jika sebuah tim dekat satu sama lain?"

"Iya itu memang benar, tapi maksudku jangan terlalu terikat secara emosional dengan artis, kalau sesama dancer itu malah bagus. Kita ini orang belakang layar, back dancer, yang seharusnya tidak dapat sorotan. Kamu tahu sendiri kan konsekuensinya jadi selebriti? Kita tidak untuk itu."

Yunho sudah mulai memahami makna dan arah pembicaraan Woo Hyuk itu. Seniornya itu memang benar, bagaimanapun dancer dan artis adalah dua kutub berbeda.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa nyaman berteman dengan Changmin," entah kenapa Yunho merasa ingin menyuarakan perasaannya, mengamankan statusnya sebagai "teman Changmin". Sayang saja kalau harus berpisah.

Woo Hyuk tampak menghela nafas panjang dan mulai gelisah. Ia memilih kata-katanya senetral mungkin. "Aku hanya berjaga-jaga."

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakan ini tapi kurasa lebih baik diperjelas saja. Kalau ingin berteman dan memang bisa beradaptasi ya tidak masalah," Woo Hyuk berhenti sebentar sebelum meneruskannya dengan ragu. "Tapi tolong jangan sampai ada hubungan romantis."

Yunho merasa seperti kejatuhan lampu panggung ketika mendengar itu. "Maksudnya? Memangnya Changmin suka laki-laki?"

_Duh, kenapa pakai istilah ini? Tapi sudah terlanjur…_

"Aku tidak tahu dan memang itu tidak perlu kita tahu," Woo Hyun kali ini memandang serius ke arah dongsaeng-nya yang paling rajin itu. "Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Aku tidak ingin memberku terluka dengan alasan apapun."

"…."

"Ingat Yunho….tujuan utama kita hanya menari."

"..."

Yunho menahan nafasnya saat mengangguk pelan dan berat.

_Dia memang benar._

…_dan entah kenapa itu membuat Yunho merasa agak sedih. _

Untunglah acara di studio televisi itu adalah jadwalnya yang terakhir hari ini. Ia merasa lega bisa melanjutkan perasaan tak nyaman yang bercokol dalam hatinya dengan menyendiri. Changmin yang tidak memperhatikan perubahan mood Yunho setelah dipanggil team leader-nya itu karena masih sibuk mengurusi jadwal selanjutnya untuk siaran radio.

"Yunho-ya…kamu mau pulang bareng dengan mobilku?" Woo Hyuk menepikan mobilnya ketika melihat Yunho jalan kaki keluar dari gedung. Dia memang sering memberikan tumpangan pada anak buahnya jika searah. Yunho tidak searah sih tapi melihat muka memelasnya membuat Woo Hyuk trenyuh. Rasa bersalah atas pembicaraan tadi juga membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku sedang ingin naik bus."

"Yakin?"

"Humm…tidak usah khawatir hyung."

"Oke. Hati-hati ya."

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum sesantai mungkin dan membungkukkan badan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membeli bir dingin dalam perjalanan pulang dan meminumnya di taman. Itulah yang dia lakukan sambil melamunkan kata-kata Jang Woo Hyuk tadi.

Dibandingkan merasa tersinggung oleh "tuduhan" Woo Hyuk, Yunho malah lebih merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri. Heran kenapa harus merasa sesedih ini. Ia memang sering terlalu emosional jika menyangkut tentang teman dekatnya. Sekarang Yunho jadi heran sendiri tidak menyangka Changmin begitu berarti baginya seperti ini. Padahal selama ini dia tak pernah dekat dengan Changmin, malah dibayangi masa lalu yang buruk. Tapi Yunho merasa sedihnya kali ini beda.

_Entah apa dan kenapa._

_Mengganggu sekali._

.

.

.

"Hyung…kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja. Waeyo?"

"Beberapa hari ini hyung kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Kupikir kamu sakit."

Yunho ingin sekali menjawab "hanya sedang agak kepikiran" tapi akhirnya memutuskan mengulang jawaban tadi. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga jarak dengan Changmin. Hindari sesuatu yang personal.

Mendapat jawaban diplomatis dengan gestur yang sebaliknya tentu saja membuat Changmin curiga tapi dia memilih tidak menekan lebih jauh. Ia yakin ada sesuatu dan mencurigai Jang Woo Hyuk. Changmin merasa sejak seminggu lalu orang itu terkesan menjauhkan Yunho darinya. Ada saja hal yang harus dilakukan Yunho sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa kumpul lama-lama dengan dia dan seluruh tim.

Changmin merasa semakin tertantang mencari tahu skema busuk apa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kita masih berteman kan?"

Yunho agak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu tapi yakin Changmin jujur. Ia tahu artisnya itu sering merasa insecure dengan loyalitas akibat tragedi perpecahan grup, terlalu banyak orang yang menusuknya dari belakang. _Apakah ia juga akan jadi salah satunya?_

"Tentu saja."

Changmin tersenyum lega namun semakin memandang tajam ke mata Yunho. "Hyung…aku percaya padamu."

Yunho tahu makna dibalik kalimat itu dan semakin membuatnya ditelan rasa tak nyaman. Ia berusaha tersenyum senatural mungkin.

"Aku tahu, aku sibuk banget dan mungkin kamu merasa akan mengangguku jika menceritakan masalahmu, tapi beneran tidak apa-apa kok. Ceritakan saja. Aku akan membantumu atau setidaknya membuatmu merasa sedikit lebih baik."

"Baiklah. Tapi sekarang memang tidak ada apa-apa. Santai saja."

Changmin mendengus kesal. Akhirnya dia capek bermain tarik ulur dengan Yunho dan memutuskan langsung menyerang tepat sasaran. "Haish…hyung! Apa karena Woo Hyuk-shii?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pasti dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu kan? Sepertinya kamu agak berubah sejak bicara dengannya."

Yunho ingin mengutuk kemampuan Changmin memecah konsentrasi. Ia tahu betapa fokusnya Changmin mengurus jadwalnya hingga terkesan cuek dengan staffnya, tapi ternyata dia cukup menyadari perubahan kecil.

"Anniyo. Mungkin kamu terlalu capek ja…"

"Aku lama bekerjasama dengan Woo Hyuk-shii. Aku tahu dia. Aku tahu apa yang _akan_ dia lakukan," tiba-tiba Changmin memegang bahu Yunho dan mensejajarkan mata mereka, memberikan tatapan setajam laser. "Wajar kalau kamu mendengar omongannya, karena dia team leader-mu, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan mengubah apapun diantara kita. Sikapku tidak akan berubah."

Yunho yakin ekspresinya sekarang sudah tidak karuan meski berusaha keras tetap cool.

"Okay?"

"…."

"Okay hyung?"

"…o-k-e."

"Good! Let's back to the work," Changmin memberikan tepukan terakhir sebelum beranjak pergi dengan senyum tersungging di wajah.

_Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang Jang Woo Hyuk-shii._

…_..yang pasti aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu._

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang. _Sepertinya aku benar-benar butuh minum obat sakit kepala._

.

.

.

"Another so-so scandal. Having affair with dancer. Younger dancer lebih tepatnya."

Changmin hampir menyemburkan birnya ketika mendengar ucapan Cha Eun itu. Perempuan muda yang bekerja sebagai penulis naskah itu melempar tabloid yang dibacanya ke meja. Di depan terpampang tulisan besar-besar nama seorang penyanyi wanita cukup senior yang mengumumkan bertunangan dengan dancernya yang lebih muda 10 tahun.

Saat ini Changmin sedang santai di restoran bersama teman dekatnya sejak debut jadi artis. Ada teman non artis yang seorang scriptwriter dan pegawai bank tapi ada juga Jang Woo Hyuk dan Kyuhyun. Diawali pembicaraan isu nasional tiba-tiba saja berbelok ke wacana ini.

"Oh c'mon….that's horrible. Lebih baik punya affair dengan pengusaha tua kaya raya saja deh."

"Seburuk itu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun biasa saja padahal Changmin sudah meliriknya galak. Cha Eun sendiri memberikan tatapan malas sambil meminum esnya.

"Sebagai artis sih itu hal wajar. Artis itu setiap hari bergaulnya terbatas, paling dengan staff termasuk dancer. Setiap hari yang dilihat itu-itu saja jadi ya nggak heran kalau berakhir dengan salah satu dari mereka," Kyuhyun tak peduli terdengar mencari pembenaran.

"But that's makes you looks like a whore. Sorry to say tapi ini dari sudut pandangku sebagai orang biasa," terang Cha Eun. "Lihat saja itu atau Madonna. Mereka seperti desperate cari perhatian dengan menggandeng toy boy."

_Toy boy?!_ Changmin membeku total di kursinya mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba dia membayangkan jalan bergandengan tangan dengan Yunho dan dilabeli sebagai "toy boy".

_So humiliating. _

_But…at least Yunho lebih tua darinya. _

"Apa salahnya? Mungkin saja memang benar-benar serius. Publik itu kan hanya sok tahu," Changmin berusaha membuat suaranya senetral mungkin. Ia merasa Woo Hyuk dan Kyuhyun melihatnya agak tendensius.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan artis cari makan pakai imej."

Changmin berharap bisa sedikit jahat pada mulut tajamnya Cha Eun tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kalau yang dikatakan itu benar adanya. Kehadiran Cha Eun memang selalu jadi pisau bermata dua diantara mereka. Di satu sisi Changmin bisa mendapat pandangan orang awam tapi itu kadang malah menjerumuskan.

"Bukannya tidak menganggap serius tapi memang ada anggapan seperti itu walaupun sebenarnya serius berhubungan. "

"Bagaimana kalau dijalani diam-diam? Atau peduli setan sama orang-orang yang bergosip," Kyuhyun berinisiatif membantu Changmin yang sudah speechless dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan minumannya.

"Itu sedikit lebih baik," ucap Cha Eun dengan nada agak ragu. "Hmm…atau malah mungkin bikin terlihat sebagai playboy."

"Tapi kupikir itu memang tidak baik. Artis berpacaran dengan dancernya. Itu akan memberi efek buruk juga pada karir si dancer. Walau bisa mendapat proyek lebih bagus tapi dia akan diremehkan karena dianggap 'simpanan'," Woo Hyuk akhirnya ikut bersuara dari sudut pandangnya. "Pengalamanku sih kebanyakan artis hanya have fun dengan dancer. Banyak yang keluar dari tim karena dibuang setelah dikencani."

Changmin membuka-buka menu untuk kamuflase._ Semoga aku tak melakukan hal seperti itu._

"Bagaimana kalau berpacaran dengan dancer artis lain?" Kyuhyun masih tidak menyerah rupanya.

"Itu sedikit lebih baik karena tidak berhubungan langsung. Jadi jika ada masalah tetap tidak mempengaruhi pekerjaan."

Changmin merasa ada sejumput sinar lilin di tengah kegelapan ketika mendengar jawaban itu.

"Tapi sebagai teman aku berharap kalian tidak membahayakan karir dengan bertindak seperti itu," Cha Eun mengucapkannya dengan tulus sambil memandangi Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Tenang saja….kami ini sudah dewasa," Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan bijak membuat Changmin ingin menusukkan garpu ke tenggorokan temannya itu. "Iya kan Min?"

Untunglah kemudian pesanan makanan datang dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua dari pembicaraan intermezzo yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi Changmin terlanjur sudah hilang selera makan padahal ini menu kesukaannya. Ia juga hanya tersenyum hambar ketika dirasakannya Kyuhyun diam-diam meremas pelan bahunya, memberikan penghiburan tanpa kata.

"Gomawoyo."

"You're welcome," jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan daging di mangkok Changmin.

.

.

.

Obrolan santai itu benar-benar membuat Changmin dilema.

Walau terkesan cuek namun Changmin selalu serius dengan semua aspek menyangkut hidupnya. Tentu saja termasuk urusan asmara. Dia dua kali pacaran namun tak ada yang terungkap ke publik. Ada satu sih tapi langsung dibantah oleh agensinya padahal itu sungguhan, bahkan ia sudah liburan berdua di luar negeri dan entah berapa kali berhubungan seks.

Intinya kalau jadi artis jangan sampai ketahuan saat pacaran daripada berujung ribet.

Changmin hanya merasa heran, dulu saat berpacaran dengan wanita sesama artis ditanggapi heboh oleh agensi. Alasannya sih karena dia idol. Sekarang di seantero agensi beredar gosip ia flirty dengan Yunho tapi tidak ada yang repot-repot menanyakan kebenarannya.

Mungkin memang benar kata Cha Eun.

Artis jalan dengan dancer-nya adalah semacam one night stand.

Hubungan seperti itu tak perlu dianggap serius karena paling hanya sebentar. Semacam bersin atau batuk. Padahal kali ini Changmin yakin sekali dia tidak sekedar have fun. Mungkin seperti ini kali ya yang dinamakan menemukan "The One".

Changmin merasakan getaran yang sama ketika jatuh cinta dulu namun kali ini berbeda. Dia selalu ingin menyentuh Yunho tapi bukan untuk menggerayanginya dan lebih karena ingin merasa aman. Yunho memberinya perasaan aneh yang dikenalinya sebagai rasa nyaman dan bebas. Juga seperti cinta pertama di masa remaja. Innocent.

_Tapi karena dia pria dewasa yang sehat tentu saja beberapa kali membayangkan making out dengan Yunho._

Sejauh ini Changmin merasa hubungannya dengan Yunho berjalan baik mengingat masa lalu mereka yang tidak bagus. Baru kali ini ia bisa banyak menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya dan tidak perlu menahan diri untuk merespon sesuatu hal. Ia merasa menjadi manusia biasa, bukan artis, ketika berada di dekat Yunho and he love that feeling.

Changmin hanya bisa menimang-nimang perasaan itu di sela-sela kesibukannya promosi. Mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Yunho yang tertawa riang dengan dancer atau staff lainnya. Dia memang selalu secerah mentari musim panas sehingga banyak orang yang langsung menyukainya dalam sekali pertemuan.

Tentu saja termasuk dirinya yang suka mendadak gloomy.

Tiba-tiba Changmin teringat masa sekolahnya dulu, ketika mengenal Jung Yunho yang termasuk anak bandel. Karena penasaran, yang entah disebabkan oleh apa, dia sering menunggui Yunho ketika jam pulang sekolah hanya untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya. Suatu hari dia menemukan pemandangan menarik ketika menguntit seniornya itu. Entah kenapa di hari itu Yunho dijemput oleh ayahnya dan dia benar-benar tak berkutik. Jadi anak manis.

Setelah itu dia juga pernah memergoki Yunho menjemput adik perempuannya pulang sekolah dengan sepeda. Mereka banyak adu mulut sepanjang jalan tapi bagi Changmin itu malah cute, apalagi Yunho terlihat jelas begitu menjaga dan memanjakannya meski mengomel.

Changmin ingat saat itu berhari-hari merasa kesal karena ternyata hanya sok jagoan saja si Yunho itu. Tapi jadi penasaran kenapa Yunho memilih jadi member geng bandel dengan sifatnya yang manis itu.

Sejak itulah Changmin tahu ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Yunho namun memilih menyembunyikannya. Tapi saat itu ia sudah bertekad akan memperjuangkan perasaannya jika mendapat kesempatan.

Lalu datanglah kesempatan itu yaitu sekarang ini. Mungkin malam ini.

"Apakah ruang dance dikunci?" Changmin bertanya pada seorang staff setelah rapat dengan tim marketing selesai. "Aku ingin latihan sebentar."

"Seingatku tadi ada yang masih latihan di sana."

"Selarut ini? Trainee mau debut?"

"Bukan deh kayaknya. Timnya Jang Woo Hyuk-shii kalau tidak salah."

Hati Changmin mencelos mendengar nama itu. _Berarti ada Yunho_. Changmin merasa lucu kenapa menganggap berharga kesempatan bertemu tim dancenya sendiri. _Memang cinta itu bodoh._

Changmin pun lupa tujuan semula untuk berlatih singkat mengingat beberapa gerakan yang dilupakannya ketika sampai di ruang latihan. Menemukan Yunho sendirian di sana membuatnya berharap macam-macam.

Setelah meredam kegugupannya, Changmin menyender di ambang pintu melihat Yunho berlatih menari sendirian. Menata diri agar tampak se-cool mungkin. Dia heran kenapa pria itu selalu tidak menyadari kehadiran lainnya saat sedang konsentrasi menari , padahal ada cermin sebesar itu, lalu akhirnya akan kaget ketika membalikkan badannya.

"Aigoo, Shim Changmin! Kamu membuatku kaget!"

_Tuh kan, dasar bodoh._

"Ada deadline? Kenapa masih di studio sampai selarut ini?"

"Mumpung sedang tidak bisa tidur saja. Sekalian cari ide koreo baru untuk lagu barumu."

"Tapi itu belum fix hyung dan katanya mau dirombak banyak. Simpan saja energimu," Changmin masuk ke ruangan yang agak temaram itu dengan santai. Ia tak tahu Yunho mulai merasa tak nyaman. Berduaan dengan Changmin di tempat sepi dan selarut ini entah kenapa membuatnya tertekan.

Tertekan yang bagaimana juga dia tak paham.

"Tenang…aku punya banyak energi berlebih untuk menari," Yunho berasa mencairkan suasana hatinya yang tidak karuan. Intensitas intimidasi kasat mata itu semakin bertambah ketika Changmin duduk memandanginya. "Berarti hyung masih punya tenaga untuk memberiku kursus privat?"

"Tergantung apa dulu."

"Hyung bisa dansa? Ballroom dance."

"Eh? Uhm…bisa sih bisa tapi tidak jago banget."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Minggu lalu aku ke pesta gala dan ternyata ada dansa di sana. Aku ditarik gabung dan berakhir jadi tontonan, walau cuma lirikan sih tapi sesisi ruangan, karena badanku seperti robot. Jadi aku ingin kamu mengajariku hyung."

Changmin mendadak merasa kagum dengan kejeniusannya mengarang cerita dan mengucapkannya santai. _Seharusnya mengambil kelas akting lebih serius nih_. Dia tidak sepenuhnya bohong tapi memang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berdekatan dengan Yunho. Sedangkan koreografernya itu terlihat agak ragu-ragu karena tidak segera menjawab seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah," Yunho mengulurkan tangannya di depan Changmin yang duduk. "Kemarilah."

Changmin meraih tangan itu dan seketika gugupnya hilang merasakan hangat yang disalurkan. "Aku akan memberikan contoh dulu," Yunho lalu meletakkan satu tangan di pinggang Changmin setelah menempatkan tangan penyanyi itu di bahunya.

"Kamu harus memegang pasanganmu begini," Yunho mempraktekkan dengan menggenggam erat tangan Changmin. "Kamu harus yang leading gerakan pasanganmu."

Yunho merasakan tubuh mereka berdua tegang. Baru begini saja atmosfernya sudah terlalu intim. Tiba-tiba merasa menyesal meladeni permintaan ini.

"Jika pasangannya sesama laki-laki bagaimana? Apa juga seperti ini memegangnya?" ada rasa heran menyergap dalam diri Changmin, kenapa bisa senekat ini. Dilihatnya wajah Yunho yang hanya beberapa senti dari dirinya langsung pias. Terkejut mati kutu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki," jawaban itu terdengar sangat tidak percaya diri.

"Berarti ini yang pertama?" Changmin tidak memberi Yunho celah untuk berpikir lama. "Ini juga yang pertama buatku dan aku ingin melakukannya lagi….tapi hanya denganmu hyung."

"Berdansa seperti ini di pesta milik kita sendiri," tembak Changmin telak yang membuat Yunho mematung.

Tanpa disadari Yunho, puncak hidung Changmin sudah menyentuh miliknya. Memandangnya lembut dan hangat yang sangat diketahui artinya oleh Yunho. Terlambat sudah menyadari dirinya masuk jebakan dengan mudah. Changmin tak berusaha mencium dan hanya memandang intens yang berhasil membuat Yunho meleleh.

Tapi Yunho memilih mundur melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu menunduk.

"Kurasa ini sudah larut dan kita sama-sama capek. Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Changmin menghela nafasnya keras-keras, sengaja agar terdengar Yunho yang memunggunginya untuk membereskan tas. Dia tahu ini akan sulit dan sudah menduga akan direspon seperti itu. Bagaimanapun status mereka timpang. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur serius menanggapi hatinya.

"Hyung…aku serius," ada nada kecewa yang kentara akibat penolakan tadi.

Yunho berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Changmin. "Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."

Rasanya seluruh tulang Changmin meleleh mendengar kalimat "sakti" itu. Dia yang dulu menertawakan kalimat itu ketika menonton drama kini kena karmanya, ternyata rasanya seperti berdiri di tepi jendela lantai 20. Jawabannya nanti akan jadi tali penolong yang menyelamatkannya atau tangan yang mendorongnya jatuh ke bawah

"Jika kamu butuh waktu untuk memutuskan itu artinya memang ada rasa," ucapan Changmin itu terdengar keras di heningnya ruangan. Namun Yunho meninggalkan debam pintu tanpa memandang sama sekali.

Changmin yang masih di studio langsung kehilangan seluruh energinya begitu Yunho pergi. Pertahanannya runtuh seiring tubuhnya yang merosot terduduk di lantai.

_Kalau tidak ada rasa apapun pasti kamu langsung menolakku hyung._

Tak hanya Changmin, jiwa raga Yunho juga kehilangan seluruh energinya saat pulang. Dalam perjalanannya pulang dengan bus, Yunho berpikir, kenapa ya dia tidak refleks langsung menolaknya saja? Bahkan kenapa tidak terlintas pikiran untuk menolak.

Shit!

.

.

.

Yunho bersyukur jadwalnya kosong selama 3 hari sehingga tidak perlu ke studio, walau tidak mungkin bertemu Changmin karena sedang entah berada di belahan bumi mana sampai seminggu ke depan. Yunho tidak berani menghubungi Changmin dan juga sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama takut dan sama-sama memberi ruang untuk berpikir.

Yunho benar-benar serius memikirkan kejadian itu hingga maagnya kambuh dan tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan 3 hari kosong pun dihabiskan bergelung di flat kontrakannya yang sempit, biasanya baru sehari saja sudah tak betah. Sebagai orang golongan darah A, dia memang berpikir terlalu jauh ke depan dan sering terkungkung masa lalu.

Sejak awal Yunho memang sedikit merasa Changmin lebih memperhatikannya dibanding staff lain. Namun dia tidak berani terlalu pede, apalagi tidak pernah sekalipun dia dengar Changmin suka laki-laki. Kecuali jika dia sebagai pria pertama itu.

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar merasa seperti berdiri di tepi jurang. Bukan karena dia sama laki-lakinya, bagaimanapun Yunho pernah menyukai pria. Tapi malah itu masalahnya. Yunho masih patah hati parah karena _pria itu_. Seseorang yang sudah mulai samar-samar dalam kepala Yunho karena tergantikan Changmin.

Di flat sebelumnya, Yunho bertetangga dengan pria lebih tua 3 tahun darinya yang seorang pegawai bank. Pria itu sangat baik dan sering mengurusi Yunho saat sakit, mereka juga biasa pergi bersama untuk nonton film atau sekedar bowling. Bahkan mereka pernah iseng kencan buta meski berakhir gagal.

Yunho menyadari menyukai tetangga kamarnya selama 2 tahun itu di saat yang sangat terlambat, tepat ketika pria itu memberinya undangan pernikahan. Pria itu pindah ke rumah barunya setelah menikah namun tetap menjalin kontak dengan Yunho tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun. Di sela-sela kesibukan pekerjaan, mereka masih menyempatkan diri makan bareng di kedai tepi jalan hingga mabuk atau karaoke. Tidak pernah terjadi hal-hal intim diantara mereka meski semabuk apapun. Karena itu Yunho tak sanggup bertahan.

Setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan yang membuatnya kena usus buntu, akhirnya Yunho pindah flat dan memutus kontak. Memutuskan menghapus pria itu dari ingatannya. Sejak itu Yunho berusaha tak menaruh hatinya pada laki-laki manapun, tapi tidak juga pada wanita. Sedang ingin bebas menari saja. Saat memori pria itu melintas maka semakin keras ia menari.

Tapi ternyata tarian malah mempertemukannya dengan kisah lain yang ia belum siap begini.

Hidup memang terlalu kontradiktif.

Sama halnya dengan kenapa Changmin memiliki wajah kekanakan saat tertawa lebar namun begitu cool dan mature ketika diam. Bukan tak adil tapi hanya terlalu kontradiktif.

Changmin itu menarik karena sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Tindakannya tidak tertebak sehingga membuatnya penasaran, apalagi jika sedang bad mood, bawaannya malah ingin menggoda habis-habisan. Ketika semua orang mengatakan Changmin sangat seram ketika serius dan marah tapi baginya itu biasa saja, lebih tepatnya bisa dia atasi dengan mudah. Sisi manja Changmin yang berbanding terbalik dengan di depan kamera juga membuatnya semakin luluh.

Tapi dari semua hal itu yang paling mengganggu pikiran Yunho adalah status mereka.

Penyanyi memacari dancer saja sudah memberi imej buruk. Apalagi ini sesama laki-laki. Yang benar saja!

Apalagi saat sekolah dulu dia bersikap buruk pada Changmin.

_Done!_

.

.

.

Pertemuan jelas tidak bisa di-skip dalam hidup Yunho, dia harus menerima kenyataan masih punya sederet jadwal promosi. Changmin langsung disambut berderet-deret jadwal tampil di acara music TV maupun konser outdoor sepulang dari Jepang. Sisi positifnya adalah kesibukan itu membuat Changmin tak sempat berinteraksi apapun dengan Yunho di luar urusan pekerjaan.

Changmin sendiri memang ingin membahas kisah yang tertunda itu dengan nyaman dan punya waktu untuk itu, hanya saja harus bersabar. Setelah dua bulan tanpa jeda dengan tidur hanya sekitar 3 jam sehari akhirnya Changmin mengakhiri masa promosi album solonya dengan sukses.

"Kanpaaaaaaaiiii!"

Teriakan penuh semangat itu kompak terlontar mulut seluruh kru, termasuk dancer, yang dikomando Changmin. Malam ini adalah goodbye stage dan Changmin mentraktir seluruh staff. Dia tersenyum puas melihat keceriaan semua staff dan sempat melirik Yunho yang duduk jauh di ujung meja masih dengan jus jeruknya. Changmin sengaja menatap lama pria yang memakai sweater hoodie itu namun hanya membuahkan tatapan sekilas. Rasa sedih melintas di hati Changmin.

"Changmin-ah…rencana kita besok jadi kan?" tahu-tahu saja Ahn Soo merangkul Changmin dari belakang. Dia membicarakan liburan 2 hari travelling keliling separuh Korea ramai-ramai pakai mobil.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan baju. Semua tetap sesuai jadwal," Changmin sempat berhenti sesaat karena ragu tapi akhirnya nekat menyuarakannya dengan cukup keras. "Yunho-hyung, kamu tetap ikut kan?"

Yunho yang aslinya lupa mampus dengan wacana itu, karena saking lamanya sejak dicetuskan, jadi agak panik. Sebenarnya ingin bilang tidak tapi teman-teman di kanan kirinya terus memprovokasi.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat tanpa selera.

_Matilah kau Jung Yunho!_

_._

*TBC*

.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

Maaf ya updatenya lama ^^"

Semoga ini tak mengecewakan karena entah kenapa kok jadi bau-baunya bakal agak rumit ke depannya padahal kan maksudku tak mau ringan-ringan saja….heeeeelp meeeee! T.T

Maaf juga kalo ga ada kissunya karena emang saia simpen untuk next chapter *_sok ngasih bocoran_*. Tapi harap sabar ya krn bakal chapter panjang juga jadi bikinnya lama kayak ini *_ditabok banyak alesan_*.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Hari tamasya itu akhirnya tiba dan diikuti oleh 6 peserta, termasuk Changmin dan Yunho. Tentu saja manajer dan coordi tidak ikut serta karena tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan libur yang langka seperti ini. Karena keterbatasan ukuran mobil pribadi akhirnya 6 orang ini dipisah jadi 2 kendaraan dan kali ini Changmin tidak merelakan mobilnya. Dia hanya bawa badan, makanan, dompet dan baju ganti serta berperan jadi penumpang yang rusuh.

Yunho tidak tahu kalau Changmin bisa bersikap berantakan di saat santai.

Sepanjang perjalanan memang tidak banyak bicara tapi setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Changmin selalu berbuntut panjang dan membuat mereka tertawa. Dia yang biasanya maha cerewet dengan kebersihan kali ini diam saja melihat snack berserakan bercampur dengan barang bawaan lainnya. Tapi Yunho berusaha tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya dan pura-pura acuh pada Changmin sepanjang perjalanan menuju Joellado.

Ya, akhirnya rombongan kecil tapi super berisik itu menuju ke Jeolla. Rencananya sih ingin ke kebun teh Boseong dan hutan bambu Juknokwon di Damyang. Sebenarnya peserta lain menyebut pilihan Changmin itu konyol karena dua tempat itu sering dijadikan lokasi syuting drama dan sejenisnya. Terlalu _mainstream _lah untuk seorang Shim Changmin.

Tapi Changmin berdalih sengaja ingin merasakan jalan-jalan ke tempat itu sebagai orang biasa dan untungnya semua percaya. Alasan sebenarnya sih lebih konyol lagi, karena Changmin ingin punya kenangan jalan bersama orang yang disukainya di tempat indah yang sering dikunjunginya untuk bekerja. Cinta memang berhasil membuatnya bodoh (bahkan dia tidak memikirkan opsi patah hati dan berakhir trauma ke tempat itu).

Karena itulah rombongan hore -Changmin menyebutnya begitu- pergi di hari lokasi wisata paling sepi alias pertengahan weekdays. Benar saja, dengan begitu Changmin bisa berkeliaran tanpa memakai topi ataupun hoodie jaket tanpa dikenali. Selain tempatnya sepi juga karena Changmin tersamarkan oleh pengikutnya yang semuanya orang biasa.

Hari pertama itu dihabiskan di jalan dengan santai oleh rombongan hore menuju kebun teh Boseong. Akhirnya rombongan yang dari tadi riuh itu mendadak hening karena ikut meresapi kedamaian suasana serba hijau perkebunan teh. Semua berpencar dengan kegiatan kesukaannya sendiri-sendiri. Hamparan hijau bak karpet terbentang di depan mata membuat Changmin lega bukan main. Inilah yang ia cari selama ini di tengah kesibukannya menjalani kehidupan artis. Hijau dan hijau. Changmin menghirup udara Boseon sekuat tenaga seolah akan habis dalam sekali tarik nafas.

Yunho hanya memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu teduh dan seluruh tubuhnya rileks saat berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalur teh. Dia senang melihat Changmin bahagia begini. Ya, dia memang semakin peduli.

Changmin sendiri berusaha menempel pada Yunho, mumpung Jang Woo Hyuk tak ada. Tapi sejak datang Yunho tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Ahn Soo. Changmin yakin Yunho masih menjauhinya karena leader-nya itu. Changmin pun kehilangan jejak karena Yunho berhasil menyelinap dengan cepat sehingga yang dilakukannya gentayangan sendirian.

Ya sudahlah, toh memang tujuannya semula ingin menyepi.

Memandangi hamparan hijau sendirian membuat Changmin merasa sedikit melankonlis tapi menikmatinya. Kadang kenangan masa kecilnya terlintas, bergantian dengan masa-masa yang dilaluinya sebagai artis, teman-teman yang baik maupun yang menusuknya dan wajah keluarganya. Lalu wajah Yunho juga melintas tanpa diminta, membuat Changmin terkesiap.

Jengkel.

Gara-gara itu akhirnya Changmin baru sadar ternyata sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari rombongan. Perkebunan ini memang luas karena berbukit-bukit. Tepat saat itu dia juga ditelepon diberitahu bahwa semua orang mencarinya, tapi Yunho yang paling panik. Changmin senyum-senyum saja mendengar temannya itu merutuki Yunho yang begitu panik seolah-olah Changmin hilang di tengah laut. Rupanya Yunho langsung melesat menjemput Changmin meski sebenarnya sudah diberitahu tinggal menunggu saja.

Changmin susah payah menyembunyikan seringai bodohnya melihat Yunho tiba di hadapannya dengan nafas satu-dua karena berlari. Wajahnya terlihat agak nge-blank karena panik tapi kemudian berusaha disembunyikannya. "Nggak nyasar kan hyung?"

"Sempat nyasar tadi," jawab Yunho yang nafasnya mulai stabil. Changmin yang bermaksud bercanda jadi khawatir sungguhan. "Serius?"

"Kwenchana."

"…"

"Kamu jatuh hyung?" Changmin melihat lutut Yunho yang terluka terpapar jelas karena dia memakai celana pendek pas lutut. Sepertinya kulitnya tergores batu karena bengkak merahnya mulai berdarah.

"Tadi aku tersandung. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Lebih baik kita cepat balik saja."

Yunho langsung main balik badan begitu saja dan Changmin tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya berjalan pelan. Luka itu memang terlihat sepele namun Changmin yakin pasti lama-lama terasa nyeri jika kulit digerakkan untuk jalan karena lukanya masih baru. Meski di tanah landai baik-baik saja tapi begitu menanjak tampak Yunho berjalan terpincang. Changmin tak tahan lagi dan menyambar tangan Yunho, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhenti dulu hyung," Changmin menarik paksa Yunho hingga duduk di tanah bersamanya. Semula Yunho ingin protes tapi tidak jadi karena tahu itu percuma. Changmin lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengikat luka itu cukup kencang hingga Yunho meringis. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa lukanya tak terlalu menyiksa lagi.

Lalu mendadak hening dalam posisi mereka masih duduk berhadapan dengan canggung.

Yunho berusaha tidak memandang Changmin dan mulai beranjak tapi ditahan.

"Yunho-ya…." Changmin tahu-tahu menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. Panggilan hanya nama itu membuat hati Yunho mencelos. "Aku sudah tidak punya cara lagi untuk meyakinkanmu. Aku hanya bisa bilang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi nanti. Aku belum akan menyerah."

Yunho yang tanpa ekspresi ditatap oleh Changmin. Tajam dan penuh keyakinan.

"Percayalah… _kamu pantas mendapatkanku_."

Yunho mulai menunjukkan emosinua, menatap penuh keraguan, tapi mata Changmin malah tersenyum membentuk bulan sabit yang tidak sinkron. Mata itu tersenyum _hanya_ untuknya, di sana _hanya_ ada sosoknya dan semakin mendekat padanya hingga tak berjarak. Changmin sama sekali tak peduli mereka di tempat terbuka.

Permukaan bibir Changmin menyentuh milik Yunho dan membuat mereka berdiri kaku. Lembut dan tenang. Bukannya menjadi romantis, tindakan Changmin itu malah membuat situasi mereka jadi tegang apalagi Yunho tak merespon.

Hening.

Changmin menarik tubuhnya takut-takut, merasa gamang namun memberanikan diri menatap Yunho. Sedangkan pria itu diam tanpa ekspresi, tanpa mau menatap balik. Tiba-tiba udara segar perkebunan teh terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi Changmin dan kini dia mati kutu tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Untunglah pengganggu paling klasik sedunia datang, ponsel Changmin berdering.

"Ya hyung?...oh aku tadi ingin jalan-jalan saja tapi tidak tahu kalau jalan sejauh ini. Iya Yunho-hyung bersamaku. Iya, iya kami sedang jalan buat balik," jawab Changmin sekenanya tanpa selera. "Lututnya luka jadi kami tidak bisa jalan cepat."

"Ayo kita balik," ajak Changmin canggung yang dijawab tanpa kata oleh Yunho yang berjalan di belakangnya, karena memang jalannya setapak hanya untuk satu orang. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan punggung Changmin. Yunho merasa punggung itu terlihat lelah meski tampak tegap oleh kemudaannya menantang dunia hiburan yang penuh kepalsuan. Changmin kini sudah berani menaklukkan kepalsuan itu terhadapnya. Menyeberangi zona aman dan nyaman demi dirinya.

Yunho ingin memanggil Changmin namun diurungkannya.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan dalam diam sampai di mobil yang sudah siap berangkat ke penginapan. Sepanjang perjalanan suasana diam tak nyaman memenuhi seluruh mobil dan membuat lainnya saling melirik penasaran. Yunho pura-pura tak tahu tatapan penuh tanya teman-temannya.

Setelah perjalanan satu jam yang terasa satu tahun itu akhirnya mereka semua tiba di penginapan di wilayah pedesaan. Mereka menyewa satu _cottage_ yang berisi dua kamar dan satu ruang tamu dengan kamar mandi dan dapur kecil. Awalnya Changmin berencana mengincar sekamar dengan Yunho dan Ahn Soo tapi sekarang berubah pikiran. Changmin tak tahu Yunho merasa sedikit kecewa ketika menjawab nama Dong Jik ketika ditanyai ingin tidur di kamar siapa.

Sesuai rencana, malamnya mereka menikmati makan bersama dengan bahan yang dibeli di perjalanan. Changmin mentraktir membelikan daging iga sapi yang kini dijadikan rebutan di meja makan. Suasana benar-benar santai sekarang berkat makanan, juga karena Changmin dan Yunho memisahkan diri.

Changmin ingin kesal tapi berusaha dilupakannya dengan bercanda. Ini lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkannya, tapi dia sudah berjanji sebelumnya untuk tidak mengeluh. Kekecewaannya sedikit terobati mendengar gelak tawa Yunho saat bercanda dengan lainnya.

Sayang, tawa itu bukan karena dia.

.

.

.

Hari kedua dan kini rombongan hore berhasil tetap menuruti rute semula yaitu ke hutan bambu.

Kali ini suasana sudah kembali ceria, kalaupun di dalam mobil hening bukan karena diam yang canggung. Tapi Changmin dan Yunho tetap duduk dipisahkan Ahn Soo di tengah. Untunglah jaraknya tak sejauh ke kebun teh sehingga mereka cepat sampai.

Meski kejadian kemarin masih meninggalkan rasa tak nyaman diantara mereka namun Changmin tak menyerah. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin merusak suasana liburan ini demi tim dance-nya. Changmin berusaha kembali bersikap ceria dan untungnya Yunho juga mulai bisa bercanda.

Changmin pun terus-terusan mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho saat menginjakkan kaki di hutan bambu karena orang itu cenderung menghindarinya sedari berangkat tadi. Changmin berusaha mendekati Yunho yang terus menempel dengan lainnya. Changmin sudah sengaja tidak mengajak Woo Hyuk namun manajernya malah menawarkan, untunglah dia ada pekerjaan sehingga tidak bisa ikut meski sempat memandangnya curiga.

"Aku sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ke sini, saat masih sekolah sepertinya, bersama adikku," Yunho bicara pada Ahn Soo namun Changmin langsung ikut berjalan di sebelahnya. Yunho hanya melihat sekilas dan kembali acuh.

"Aku malah tidak pernah, ternyata cakep begini ya tempatnya," Ahn Soo benar-benar menikmati pemandangan yang terkurung bambu nan hijau. "Kalau Changmin-shii pasti sering ke sini ya?"

Changmin ingin bersorak karena akhirnya diikutkan dalam pembicaraan, tapi dia tetap berusaha menjawab tak berlebihan. "Aku juga sudah tidak ingat kapan, yang pasti ke sini untuk syuting iklan."

Taman bambu ini sebenarnya dulu adalah sekolah confusius yang ditata ulang agar cocok untuk destinasi wisata. Di dalamnya terdapat paviliun, pusat observatory, kolam serta air terjun buatan. Pengunjungnya juga dapat mencicipi teh Jukro yang ditanam di sela-sela pepohonan bambu. Keindahan taman bambu itu makin lengkap dengan latar belakang gunung Seonginsan.

Secara natural rombongan 6 orang itu terpisah saat berjalan-jalan santai di sepanjang _walking path_ yang panjang dan luas. Changmin juga berhasil menyingkirkan Ahn Soo dengan halus hingga Yunho baru tersadar hanya berduaan ketika sudah jauh terpisah dengan yang lainnya.

Berdua di tempat sepi. _Nice_.

Yunho memberikan tatapan kesal pada Changmin ketika sadar sudah dijebak. Changmin sendiri dengan cueknya hanya membalas dengan senyuman memangnya-ada-masalah-apa-? yang akhirnya malah membuat Yunho semakin kesal. Tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang terlontar dan Yunho mempercepat langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Changmin.

Oke, sekarang kesabaran Changmin sudah terkuras habis.

"Yah! Hyung!" Changmin mulai berteriak memanggil Yunho namun tak digubris hingga terpaksa ia berlari kecil mengejarnya. "Yunho-shii! Aish….Yunho-yah!"

Tak disangka, panggilan terakhir itu akhirnya bisa membuat Yunho langsung berhenti mendadak hingga Changmin nyaris menubruknya. "Jangan memanggilku seenaknya!"

"Coba kalau kamu langsung berhenti sejak aku panggil hyung kan aku tidak perlu memanggilmu asal-asalan," Changmin membela diri sambil menarik tangan Yunho yang jelas ogah menurut.

"Yah! Kamu mau bawa aku kemana?!"

"Hyung jangan berisik mentang-mentang sepi," Changmin mengeratkan pegangannya hingga Yunho mendesis kesakitan padahal dia tidak berontak. "Tenang, aku tidak akan memperkosamu."

Jaminan tidak diperkosa itu tidak membuat Yunho lantas tenang ketika nyatanya sekarang ia digiring ke sudut semakin dalam dan tentu saja sangat sepi. Ada bangku panjang di sana dan Changmin menarik paksa tangan Yunho agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf kalau kemarin membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi karena, jujur saja, menyakitkan jika kamu mengacuhkanku begini. Jika kamu tidak ingin membicarakan ini lagi maka aku akan diam. Janji."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika kamu ingin menjaga jarak, aku akan menurutinya. Tapi tolong jangan menghindariku."

Kata-kata "tidak akan membicarakan lagi" dan "menjaga jarak" itu malah membuat Yunho tersentak. Tiba-tiba merasa ditinggalkan, dienyahkan sebagai orang yang spesial…dan dia tidak suka itu.

Yunho senang dianggap spesial oleh Shim Changmin.

_Yunho ingin itu berlaku untuk selamanya._

_Eksklusif._

Changmin masih menatap Yunho menunggu respon selanjutnya karena pria itu tampak mengernyit.

Yunho yakin dirinya juga tak tahu kenapa tapi toh badannya terlanjur digerakkan oleh naluri. Sepertinya naluri tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang selama ini tulus memperhatikannya dengan menganggalkan status keartisannya. Yunho mencium bibir Changmin. Changmin kaget hingga tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam lengan Yunho, bukan menghentikannya tapi sekedar refleks.

Keterkejutan itu karena Yunho menciumnya dengan…ganas.

Yunho yang biasanya menanggapinya netral dan cenderung menghindar, tapi sekarang malah mengajak _french kiss_ di tempat publik seperti ini. Ini ciuman pertama mereka pula. Changmin sempat berpikir untuk membubarkan ciuman ini tapi karena ingat wajahnya tidak terlihat dari jalan jadi ya lanjutkan saja.

Posisi duduk sudah tidak jadi masalah dan dengan cepat mereka menyesuaikan diri agar lebih nyaman. Setelah itu dunia fana sudah tidak eksis lagi. Tenggelam dalam sensasi yang membangkitkan seluruh syaraf di sekujur tubuh…di hari seterang ini. Merasa agak salah sih, tapi ya sudahlah.

Suara desiran daun bambu bergesekan sama sekali tidak menenangkan. Suara yang seharusnya untuk relaksasi itu kalah oleh suara kecapan lidah beradu terlanjut lebih dulu masuk ke telinga mereka.

_Oh god…why he is so damn good?_

….

"Kamu sering ciuman?"

"Nggak."

"Bohong. _You're a good kisser_," Changmin berusaha mengambil nafas ketika matanya lekat mengagumi wajah Yunho dari dekat. Tampan sekali ya. "_You are…amazing_."

Yunho menggunakan lengannya, bukan telapak tangan, untuk menutupi mulutnya saat mendengar pujian itu. Changmin tak melihat ada kesan tersipu-sipu di wajah itu maupun tersanjung dan itu membuatnya semakin heran. Tahu-tahu Yunho sudah menyurukkan bibirnya kembali pada Changmin yang menyambut dengan sukarela.

"Entah sudah berapa tahun tidak…kamu yang pertama….laki-laki," Yunho berbicara tak jelas di sela-sela ciumannya. Mereka terus saling mengecap, menjilat dan menggigit apa saja yang terjangkau oleh lidah dan gigi. Tidak ada sungkan-sungkannya. Seperti tak pernah berciuman saja, bahkan untuk seorang Shim Changmin yang kerap melakukannya di depan kamera atau saat _flirty _di pesta-pesta.

Memang, berciuman dengan orang digilai-gilai memiliki rasa jauh berbeda. _Priceless_.

Tanpa sadar Changmin sudah merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku dan membiarkan Yunho mendominasinya. Kini Changmin malah yang lebih mirip diperkosa Yunho karena kerah bajunya ditarik kuat. _It's feels so sex deprived but I don't fucking care._

"Hyung…." Changmin berusaha melepaskan diri karena telinganya mulai mendengar ada langkah kaki di kejauhan. Menjadi penyanyi memberikanya keuntungan pada telinganya yang sensitif terhadap suara. Changmin tidak mau jadi headline di internet telah berbuat mesum di tempat publik. Bersama laki-laki pula. "Ada yang datang. Hyung~~"

Sayang Yunho tak mendengarnya. Changmin akhirnya mendorong keras tubuh Yunho ketika dia yakin namanya terus diteriakkan berulang kali dari kejauhan. Changmin mengenali sosok itu adalah Ahn Soo.

"Hei! Aku di sini!" Changmin akhirnya menarik perhatian Ahn Soo setelah memisahkan diri dan memastikan sudah rapi. Yunho masih menutup mulut dengan lengannya tapi dengan cepat menggantinya dengan beanie-nya yang jatuh ke tanah karena ulah mereka tadi.

"Maaf, terlalu lama ya? Kami tadi membicarakan hal penting."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku khawatir kalau seperti kemarin," jawab Ahn Soo yang tampak tidak curiga. "Yunho-shii…kamu kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku agak alergi dengan bambu," Yunho menjawab masih dengan menutup mulutnya pakai beanie abu-abunya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal? Tapi kamu baik-baik saja kan? Ada yang sakit?" cerocos Ahn Soo yang memang sudah dikenal gampang panik itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bersin-bersin," jawab Yunho dengan nada suara stabil yang membuahkan tatapan bertanya-tanya dari Changmin. Jelas Yunho mengalihkan perhatian tapi kenapa pakai topi?

"Oh…sayang sekali ya, padahal ini tempat yang indah," Ahn Soo masih betah mengajak mengobrol saat jalan balik ke mobil.

Changmin akhirnya menimpali obrolan dari Ahn Soo agar tak membuat orang itu curiga. Namun ia masih saja memberikan tatapan kamu-kenapa-sih-? yang hanya dijawab Yunho dengan memutar bola matanya. Jengah.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Changmin berbunyi dan menampilkan chat dari Yunho.

"_Kamu membuat bibirku bengkak. STUPID!"_

Changmin memandang Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya meski membuat wajahnya memerah malu dan salah tingkah sendiri. Bahkan message itu tak sanggup dijawabnya. Peduli amat Ahn Soo melihatnya senyam-senyum bodoh.

Akhirnya rombongan hore itu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Changmin dan Yunho duduk dipisahkan Ahn Soo yang heboh sendiri. Yunho yang mengganti beanie dengan masker pemberian lainnya duduk membuang muka ke jendela. Changmin dan Yunho berusaha tidak saling melirik agar tak ketahuan. Aneh memang, mereka belum berbicara namun secara natural sudah paham untuk langsung merahasiakan hubungan ini. _Sepertinya benar-benar jodoh,_ batin Changmin menutupi seringainya dibalik tangannya yang menyandar jendela mobil.

_Eh?_

Changmin tiba-tiba melirik Yunho dan beberapa detik menyadari kenapa pria itu langsung menyembunyikan mulutnya hingga sekarang. _Damn!_ Tanpa menunggu waktu lama dia langsung mengirim pesan ke ponsel Yunho.

_CH : Yah! Copot maskermu sekarang juga. _

_YH: Jangan harap_

_CH: Pasti sekarang kamu sedang tersenyum bodoh._

_YH: Dasar sirik ;p_

Changmin bersumpah melihat sekilas pipi Yunho yang memerah sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Ternyata sejak awal dia memang sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya agar bebas tersipu-sipu atau cengar-cengir bodoh tanpa perlu menutupinya. Kini tinggal Changmin sendirian berusaha keras menjaga ekspresinya tetap cool. _Sialan!_

"Kalian chatting?"

"…."

"Kalian berdua bicara pake hape?"

"…."

Changmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Ahn Soo atas pertanyaan cerdasnya itu. Untung dia pernah main serial jadi tidak keburu menuruti refleksnya dan tetap bersikap cuek. "Nggak. Aku chatting dengan Kyuhyun."

Ahn Soo kemudian berpaling menatap Yunho dengan menyelidik tapi hanya diberi tatapan datar dan akhirnya _case closed_.

Changmin dan Yunho sukses saling diam dan bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi hal istimewa hingga mereka pulang ke Seoul. Changmin hanya memberinya pesan untuk datang ke suatu restoran untuk menemuinya saat tengah malam setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, 3 hari kemudian.

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar tak tahu kenapa melakukan hal ini, menuruti perintah Changmin pergi ke sebuah yang hanya diketahuinya bernama Nobody Knows. Tadinya dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa memberi nama seaneh itu untuk bisnis resto, namun jawaban langsung didapatnya ketika memasuki resto atau kafe atau apapun sebutannya itu.

Sesuai perintah, Yunho menyebutkan nama Changmin pada pelayan yang berdiri di kasir. Ia kemudian digiring ke bagian dalam yang lebih remang dan harum seperti aromaterapi. Berbeda dengan bagian depan yang terang dan interior manis, ternyata di lantai dua bergaya elegan dan privat. Yunho agak sedikit tak nyaman ketika melewati ruangan seperti bilik-bilik yang meski tanpa pintu namun terkesan tertutup, membuatnya membayangkan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan di sana.

_Membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Changmin di sana._

"Silahkan Yunho-shii," ucap pelayan mengembalikan dunia Yunho ke tempatnya semula. Lalu Changmin muncul di hadapan Yunho, mengenakan baju kasual yang sangat kontras dengan tampilan interior restoran ini. Sepertinya selesai kerja. Tapi setidaknya itu membuat Yunho merasa tidak seperti alien karena hanya mengenakan jaket kaos hoodie belel dan topi sport.

"Apa ini kencan?"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya melihat beberapa hidangan manis dengan setting candelight dinner di meja. Untung tidak ada buket mawar dan sekotak cokelat. Setahunya Changmin sebenarnya romantic, tapi bukan tipe seperti ini.

"Salahkan Danny-shii, yang punya tempat ini, karena tahu-tahu seperti ini saat aku datang. Aku hanya bilang pesan tempat untuk ketemu pacarku kok."

_Pacar? _

_Jika membalas ciuman berarti otomatis jadi pacar ya?_

Tapi Yunho diam saja dengan pemikirannya itu dan memilih menyipit memperhatikan Changmin dengan tajam. Untung yang dipandang segera merasa.

"Oke…aku mengaku. Ini memang aku. Bodoh ya? Aku hanya…." Tiba-tiba saja Changmin nampak begitu gugup, berbeda jauh dengan yang dikenal Yunho sebagai artis. "Hanya ingin membuatmu senang."

Yunho tersenyum teduh mendengar penuturan kliennya yang kini tahu-tahu sudah jadi pacarnya itu. "_Gomawoyo_, tapi kurasa lebih baik kita jalani biasa saja. Aku merasa agak aneh."

"Tapi aku menyukai ini kok," sambung Yunho langsung karena melihat roman muka Changmin yang sedikit kecewa. "Romantis juga ya kamu."

Siapapun suka dipuji apalagi masih baru saja jadian seperti ini, Changmin pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya yang mungkin terlihat seperti anak SD malu-malu. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka malah duduk bersebelahan dengan canggung karena mendadak hening. Ini jadi pertemuan pertama mereka setelah ciuman di hutan bambu Juknokwon, 3 hari lalu. Setelah itu mereka telpon dan chatting juga tapi tidak intens. Kesibukan yang membuat Changmin terpaksa harus menahan diri.

Akhirnya Yunho yang berinisiatif memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Mulai sekarang kamu tidak usah bersikap sok berantakan. Kamu itu nggak bakat. Gagal," Yunho menyindir segala tingkah ajaib Changmin selama tamasya bersama geng hore kemarin.

Changmin terdiam beberapa detik baru kemudian tertawa. Keras sekali sampai refleks bertepuk tangan. "Kok kamu tahu hyung? Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Biasanya kamu itu kalau tidur seperti ikan mati, diapa-apakan tak bereaksi, tapi kemarin itu badanmu bergerak-gerak terus. Pasti bawah sadarmu tidak nyaman berada di tempat seperti itu. Masih banyak lainnya yang aneh juga."

Changmin pasti masih meneruskan tawanya kalau saja Yunho tidak menyentuh wajahnya. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kita bertolak belakang dan aku tidak masalah," ibu jari Yunho membelai pipi yang belakangan ini semakin chubby itu.

Sesaat Changmin merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat namun disusul rasa nyaman yang menyenangkan. Dia mengusap tangan Yunho di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya.

"Sejauh itulah aku berusaha menarik perhatianmu hyung."

"Kalau begitu jangan diulang. Itu tidak cocok buatmu."

Yunho mengakhiri kalimat dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir Changmin, manis dan ringan. Changmin merasa agak sedikit aneh dengan hal ini, sejauh ini Yunho yang selalu lebih dulu berinisiatif menciumnya. Terlihat terbiasa melakukannya.

"Berapa kali kamu pacaran hyung?"

"Belum pernah," jawab Yunho singkat yang membuat Changmin mengkerutkan alisnya. "_I know…I know…_kalau mau tertawa silahkan saja."

"Bohong. Kamu kan _menarik_ hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya terlalu patah hati saja."

Changmin melihat jelas Yunho tersenyum kecut saat mengatakannya. Terlalu sering patah hati sepertinya hingga berakhir jadi manusia pesimis terhadap cinta. Refleks Changmin menggenggam tangan itu dan digenggam balik.

"Pertama kali menyukai seseorang harus langsung membunuhnya hanya karena orang-orang bilang itu tidak normal. Sesuatu yang tidak lazim tertarik dengan sesama laki-laki. Dan itu terulang lagi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi lebih baik diam saja kan."

Suasana yang seharusnya romantis itu mendadak jadi _gloomy_ meski Changmin senang Yunho mau terbuka menceritakan perasaannya tanpa dipancing. Yunho meneguk seluruh isi gelasnya dan terdiam sebentar. "Yang pertama itu kamu. "

"Lucu ya?"

Changmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi selama ini mereka sebenarnya saling tertarik? Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Karena itu kamu bersikap lunak padaku dulu?"

Yunho menggangguk menatap meja. "Salah satu temanku sadar aku sering memperhatikanmu. Tadinya dia semakin kasar padamu karena kesal padaku, tapi lama-lama dia mengerti dan berusaha menjauhkan lainnya agar tidak memalakmu. "

Samar-samar Changmin ingat memang ada salah satu diantara preman sekolah itu yang kadang baik hati padanya selain Yunho. Namun karena Yunho selalu berusaha menghindar menatapnya membuat Changmin lebih memperhatikannya. Tapi dia tak menyangka Yunho juga diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Berarti kamu tahu aku kadang menguntitmu?"

Yunho mengangguk namun kali ini balas menatap Changmin. "Tapi mereka bilang itu tidak normal jadi aku tidak mendekatimu. Lagipula saat itu aku juga takut kamu menolak dan malah menjauhiku."

"Hyung…berarti pertemuan kita sekarang ini memang takdir, jika memang hatimu bilang ingin bersamaku maka tak perlu menghindar lagi," Changmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yunho. "Kamu berhak untuk bahagia hyung."

Mata Yunho memantulkan cahaya lilin, mendengarkan suara Changmin yang begitu berbeda saat mengatakannya. Suara yang Yunho yakin tak pernah digunakannya di publik dan kini _hanya_ untuknya. Suara yang sangat dalam. Yunho memejamkan matanya saat pria itu menciumnya lembut.

_Semua orang berhak untuk bahagia hyung._

_Kalau kebahagiaanmu itu aku maka kamu berhak untuk memilikiku._

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**Author's speak up!**

Inilah efek mendengarkan "Jodoh Pasti Bertemu"-nya Afghan lalu mendadak diingatkan "Menanti Sebuah Jawaban" dan "Tak Hanya Diam"-nya Padi #okesip #jumpintothecliff

Begini….saia tetiba berubah pikiran. Sebelumnya saia bilang akan bikin ini sangat klise dan chapter sedikit. Awalnya ingin tamat saat MinHo jadian tapi ternyata saia terlanjur suka dengan cerita ini jadi bakal aku terusin. Entah akan berakhir di chapter berapa tapi yang pasti isinya akan very-very-domestic dan very-very-MinHo dan tetap klise ^^"

Ano…saia juga minta maaf kalau ada yang merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba banyak kissu-kissu atau malah kissunya yang aneh alias ga natural ^^" Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana begitu tapi mereka memang membutuhkannya. Maaf kalau membuat tidak nyaman. Chapter selanjutnya masih banyak kissu tapi setelah itu akan mulai konflik baru *_sok ngasih bocoran_*

Sekali lagi saia ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah review. Kalian unyu-unyu sekali! *_kasih permen atu-atu_*.

Selamat datang juga buat para reader baru. Senang bertemu kalian! Semoga betah ya~ *_kasih permen lagi_*

Ah saia jadi diabetes~


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

Yunho suka tertawa dan tersenyum pada orang lain, tapi belakangan ini tambah parah. Gara-Gara Changmin. Kali ini senyumnya makin mengembang karena bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki di agensinya Changmin. Akhirnya timnya dikontrak selama setahun setelah melihat kesuksesan comeback Changmin kemarin.

_Berarti…akan sering bersama Changmin selama setahun!_

"Yunho-shii?"

Yunho melihat kepala seorang pria nongol di balik kaca mobil van yang merapat ke tepi jalan. Manajernya Changmin rupanya. "Oh hyung…mau kemana?" Yunho berbasa-basi setelah membungkukan badan.

"Kamu mau ke kantor?" tanya manajer-shii yang dijawab anggukan. "Sekalian saja kalau begitu."

Tentu saja Yunho menerima tumpangan itu dengan senang hati tanpa curiga ada Changmin di dalamnya atau tidak. Untung tidak. Rasa tertarik nampak jelas di wajah Yunho ketika memasuki mobil, ini pertama kalinya dia masuk van milik Changmin dan ternyata sangat mewah. Manajer-shii menahan senyum ketika melihatnya yang kemudian menawarkan minuman kaleng.

"Tapi kita harus mampir dulu menjemput Changmin. Tsk…Anak itu pasti belum bangun."

Hampir saja Yunho tersedak minumannya. Memang sudah satu bulan mereka resmi berpacaran tapi belum sekalipun pergi ke rumah masing-masing, alamatnya saja tak tahu. Tapi Yunho jadi tahu kenapa Changmin tak mengajaknya ke rumah ketika mobil memasuki parkiran sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana.

Yunho tertegun melihat kerumunan perempuan di muka gedung.

_Jadi tidak hanya di panggung mereka berkerumun dan menguntit kemanapun Changmin pergi? Tapi sampai di depan pintu rumahnya juga?! Pantas saja dia trauma._

Kengerian Yunho makin bertambah melihat dinding depan pintu apartemen Changmin penuh coretan fans. "Untung pemilik apartemen bisa mengenyahkan mereka dari pintu ini," ucap manajer-shii santai sambil menekan kombinasi angka di pintu.

Sebenarnya Yunho sudah berpikir tempat tinggal Changmin akan seperti di iklan-iklan atau serial dan dugaannya benar. Ruangan yang luas itu memiliki desain minimalis. Tidak banyak perabotan maupun barang sehari-hari dan semua rapi di tempatnya, memberikan kesan bersih dan lega. Jauh berbeda dengannya dan itu membuat Yunho merasa mengkerut.

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa seperti upik abu.

Tapi fantasi Yunho buyar begitu mendengar suara keras manajer-shii yang ngomel membangunkan Changmin. Sepertinya ada adu mulut antara manajer dan artisnya itu. Yunho berjalan mendekat ke kamar karena penasaran tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Changmin muncul di depannya dalam keadaan hanya pakai boxer. Hotpans lebih tepatnya.

"Yah! Hyung! Kenapa kamu tidak bilang Yunho ada di sini?!" Changmin refleks langsung menutupi badannya yang topless itu dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Ckckck….sok imut," rutuk manajer-shii sambil membuat kopi di dapur. Yunho merasa agak salah tingkah tapi juga penasaran.

"Apa dia sering seperti itu? Tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Nggak. Dia lebih sering tidur bugil," jawab manajer santai yang membuat Yunho merasa ada yang menyalakan pemanas ruangan. "Hahaha….nggak kok. Dia begitu jika musim panas doang. Atau ya kalau tiba-tiba _merasa_ kepanasan."

Yunho berusaha keras tidak berpikir apa-apa.

Entah karena aroma kopi atau lihat celana Changmin tadi, tiba-tiba manajer-shii melanjutkan omongannya dan membuat Yunho semakin jantungan. "Ah…kapan-kapan ayo kita renang bareng."

"Apa hyung?" tanya Changmin yang sudah muncul dengan berpakaian lengkap dan rambut basah.

"Ayo kita renang bareng. Kita bertiga saja. Aku sudah lama nih nggak renang."

Changmin menyeringai sesaat ketika melirik Yunho. "Atur saja, aku tinggal copot baju masuk ke kolam renang kan."

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa seperti perjaka terjebak di sarang penyamun.

…jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjebak balik si penyamun itu.

Ternyata manajer-shii benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Dia berhasil menyeret asistennya, hair stylist dan Changmin berenang di kolam renang lantai paling atas apartemen pada tengah malam setelah semua jadwal selesai. Yunho sebenarnya merasa aneh karena tidak terlalu dekat dengan manajer-shii tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang ingin mencari kenalan baru.

Namanya berenang maka mereka berkeliaran hanya dengan menggunakan celana dalam atau pants. Yunho sih biasa-biasa saja, tapi malah jadi risih karena Changmin sering menatapnya terlalu intens. Sepertinya sengaja. Dari sudut matanya Yunho bisa melihat pacarnya itu menatap dari atas ke bawah saat dia berbicara dengan dua yang lainnya. Walau agak risih, karena takut ketahuan, namun sebenarnya Yunho merasa bangga. Tentu saja, bangga akan tubuhnya yang tinggi, berisi dan tetap proporsional dengan wajahnya yang kecil. Sesuatu yang sangat membuat Changmin iri.

_Like what you see, huh?_

Changmin berdecih.

Jarang sekali Yunho buka baju, bahkan dia lebih memilih bertahan dengan kaos basah kuyup saat ngedance. Jadi jelas ini pemandangan yang sangat spesial bagi Changmin, walau ada penganggu. Tapi sayang sekali...hanya bisa dipandangi.

_Bagaimana rasanya memegang dan menggigit paha itu ya?_

"Changmin-ah!" panggilan membahana terpantul di dinding kolam renang membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. "Ayo balapan!"

Daripada kebablasan memandangi tubuh Yunho maka Changmin menyanggupi ajakan hair stylishnya itu. Korban lainnya yang berhasil diseret untuk balapan hanya manajer, meninggalkan sang asisten yang asyik ngobrol dengan Yunho di tepi kolam. Entah apa tapi pasti seru sekali karena Changmin bisa mendengar gelak tawa Yunho meski sedang berenang. Balapan itu akhirnya malah dimenangkan manajernya. Semua berdecih jengkel karena taruhannya adalah membelikan topi limited edition. Changmin benci menggesekkan kartu kredit.

Ketika semua berkerumun ngobrol di luar kolam, Changmin memilih balik berenang kecil. Heran saja, ke sini kan buat renang tapi kenapa malah sibuk bergosip? Dipikirnya dia tidak dengar apa mereka bergunjing, bukan mengobrolkan isu-isu nasional yang didapatkan dari siaran berita. Mana yang digosipkan adalah artis lainnya. Cih!

Yunho sendiri sedang tidak tertarik bergosip walau pembahasan semakin heboh, dan tiba-tiba dia ingin usil. Saat Changmin berenang-renang kecil di dalam kolam ia ikut bergabung dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian pacarnya. Kali ini Yunho menjentikkan jarinya meminta Changmin mendekat yang dituruti tanpa curiga. Changmin langsung tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menciumnya._ Ini di permukaan air dan ada orang lain!_

"Tutup matamu," bisikan dengan nada (sok) sensual itu dituruti Changmin dan membiarkan Yunho menciumnya. Yunho bersikap santai mengalungkan lengannya saat melumat mulut Changmin tanpa sungkan. Namun Yunho tetap membuka matanya, mengawasi tiga orang itu jika melihat mereka.

Yunho juga sengaja mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang nyaris berbisik, membuat Changmin tanpa sadar berbalik mendominasinya dengan ciuman yang lebih panas. Situasi yang menantang ini membuat mereka merasa bergairah.

…

…

"Yah!" rutuk Changmin saat sudah muncul lagi ke permukaan. Dia kaget saat asyik mencium tiba-tiba air masuk ke hidungnya karena ditarik masuk ke kolam oleh Yunho.

Yunho hanya tertawa. "Tapi seru kan? " kedipnya usil.

Changmin pun menarik tangan Yunho, ingin balas dendam, tapi gagal karena gerakan itu sudah diperkirakan. Yunho masih terus tertawa namun hanya menjawab "anniyo" ketika semua orang menanyakan apa yang lucu. Matanya yang menyipit seperti anak kucing itu membuat Changmin makin menyukainya. Tanpa disadari juga membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

He like a sunshine. _My sunshine_.

.

.

.

Dari waktu ke waktu hubungan Changmin dan Yunho makin baik. Pekerjaan Yunho sebagai dancer artis berkelas membuatnya bisa memahami kehidupan Changmin yang sibuknya selangit, begitupun sebaliknya. Changmin mengerti karir seorang koreografer juga sangat keras.

Mereka juga telah sepakat merahasiakan hubungan ini dulu. Yunho meminta merahasiakannya karena merasa tak enak hati pada team leader-nya, Jang Woo Hyuk-shii. Bagaimanapun ia berhutang budi dan tak ingin membuatnya kecewa dengan melanggar satu-satunya harapan agar tidak kencan dengan Changmin.

Sedangkan untuk Changmin sudah jelas kenapa ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa cuek saja berkencan di depan sasaeng-nya seperti dulu, tapi kali ini tidak. Selain karena kali ini tiba-tiba mengencani laki-laki, Changmin ingin melindungi Yunho dari serangan apapun. Dia terlalu berharga untuk diumbar, itu prinsip Changmin. Hanya Kyuhyun yang ia beritahu, itupun setelah meminta persetujuan Yunho.

Namun manajernya beda nasib. Changmin memutuskan untuk merahasiakan dulu dari manajer sendiri. Biasanya manajernya tahu siapa saja yang dikencani, tapi kali ini Changmin ingin diam saja karena menganggap hubungan ini sangat serius. Sebenarnya ini cukup mengejutkan Changmin sendiri karena baru seserius ini memikirkan urusan berkencan. Biasanya ia hanya berkencan untuk have fun saja karena merasa masih terlalu muda untuk terikat pada satu orang.

Tapi Yunho meruntuhkan semua itu, membuatnya merasa dewasa. Menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang matang dengan segala macam pertimbangan. _Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berpikir ya_, Yunho selalu mengingatkannya begitu.

Mungkin memang benar kata teman-temannya yang sudah menikah, _kamu hanya belum bertemu orang yang tepat saja_…dan kini Changmin sudah menemukannya. Jung Yunho. His teenage dream.

Satu bulan.

Dua bulan.

Tiga bulan.

Empat bulan.

Selama itu semua baik-baik saja. Tanpa terendus. Mungkin karena setelah masa promosi selesai Yunho tidak perlu bersama Changmin lagi sebagai dancer, meski tetap ke kantor untuk mengurusi penyanyi lainnya. Jika berpapasan mereka say hi ala kadarnya, tidak menunjukkan kedekatan.

Tidak bisa dekat-dekat di tempat kerja dengan jadwal yang menumpuk tidak jadi masalah, apalagi ditunjang kuat begadang. Karena itu mereka memilih kencan dini hari, jika jam biasa paling makan di restoran Nobody Knows karena sudah terbukti bisa menyimpan rahasianya selama ini. Selama itu Changmin maupun Yunho tidak berani membawa ke rumah karena situasi tidak aman. Terlalu banyak sasaeng Changmin di luar apartemen sementara pergi ke tempat Yunho di lingkungan biasa terlalu mencolok.

Tapi Changmin tetap ingin menyeret Yunho ke rumahnya biar bebas bermesraan.

Beberapa bulan berpacaran hanya bisa bermesraan di Nobody Knows. Itu pun paling banter hanya saling raba dan menandai leher. Changmin belum berani mengajak ke hotel karena Yunho selalu menghindar arah pembicaraan ke situ.

Jadi suatu hari Changmin nekat saja.

"Serius nih?" tanya Yunho tidak yakin saat mobil Changmin sudah memasuki area parkir apartemen. Yunho duduk di jok belakang lengkap dengan topi dan hoodie menutupi wajah meski kata Changmin tidak bakal terlihat dari luar.

"Tenang…aku sudah menemukan pintu belakang yang aman. Aku nanti turunkan di situ. Kamu sudah tahu letak apartemenku kan?"

Meski tak yakin namun Yunho langsung melesat saat Changmin menghentikan mobilnya sebentar di dekat sebuah pintu. Jika turun di tempat parkir biasa tetap tak aman karena sasaeng malah suka nongkrong di situ. Entah kenapa akhirnya Yunho yang tiba duluan di muka pintu apartemen, mungkin Changmin ribet dengan mobil atau entah apa. Jadi sesuai permintaan Changmin tadi, Yunho memencet kode pintu agar bisa segera masuk. _Jangan terlalu lama di luar,_ begitu pesan Changmin tadi.

Tapi tampaknya Changmin harus membayar mahal hal itu.

"Ah! Changmin akhirnya kamu nyampe ju…"

Yunho membeku saat membuka pintu dan mendapati manajer-shii mengernyitkan dahinya. "…Yunho-shii?"

Yunho benar-benar mematung. Manajer-shii dengan cepat menyadari Yunho yang memasukkan kode kombinasi pintu tanpa sang pemilik rumah bersamanya. Kalaupun bersamanya juga tetap tidak wajar karena manajer-shii tahu Changmin tidak sembarangan memberikan kode pintunya, bahkan ke teman gengnya sendiri tidak boleh mengintip. Manajer-shii yakin Yunho tidak ada dalam deretan daftar dan Changmin tidak bilang memperbaruinya. Yang pasti, setahunya Changmin tidak dekat dengan Yunho.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah jika Yunho tidak punya hubungan khusus maka dia berniat hajat.

Tapi karena dia tidak lari kabur maka tinggal opsi pertama.

Seluruh warna di tubuh Changmin juga langsung terserap ke tanah ketika masuk ke apartemen di sambut manajernya yang bertanya "Tolong jelaskan ini sejujur-jujurnya" dengan Yunho yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Changmin menelan ludahnya. "Baiklah."

"…"

"Simpelnya, aku dan Yunho-shii berpacaran."

"…"

Manajer-shii terdiam cukup lama dengan wajah datar, menahan emosi. "Sejak kapan?"

"Empat bulan yang lalu sepertinya," jawab Changmin tidak yakin yang akhirnya memancing Yunho bersuara meski takut-takut. "Bukannya tiga bulan?"

"Oh ya? Bukannya kita ke Junokwon sudah lama?"

"Aku tidak ya…."

"Sudah….sudah…." hardik manajer-shii frustasi sehingga Changmin dan Yunho langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat. "Haish….kalian ini! Intinya kalian jadian saat liburan bersama itu kan?"

Dijawab anggukan yang kompak.

"Jadi ketika aku mengajakmu ke sini kalian sudah jadian?" tanya manajer pada Yunho yang dijawab anggukan lagi. "Tapi itu pertama kalinya aku ke rumah Changmin…dan ini yang kedua kali," jelas Yunho.

Changmin juga mengangguk.

"Berarti saat di kolam renang kalian juga sudah ya?" Tentu saja keduanya kompak mengangguk tanpa berani bicara karena manajer-shii mulai memijat pelipisnya.

"Sepertinya aku pulang saja dan tidur." Manajer-shii yang sekarang sudah pucat langsung berjalan menuju pintu dengan agak terhuyung-huyung. "Oh iya, aku ke sini tadi mau membicarakan kontrak iklan baru. Tapi itu bisa ditunda besok."

Changmin dan Yunho masih belum bergerak melihat orang yang sebenarnya punya nama itu tapi sudah terlanjur sering dipanggil manajer-shii oleh seisi agensi. Orang itu mendapat titel karena yang paling senior dan pernah memegang semua artis di agensinya. Dia yang terbaik dan selalu dalam kondisi terbaiknya, tapi kali ini terlihat jauh dari kata baik.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kamu biarkan dia pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Yunho khawatir melihat Changmin dengan santai membiarkan manajernya bakal pulang menyetir mobil sendiri. Changmin yakin manajernya pasti bawa mobil sendiri tanpa teman.

"Dia sudah biasa seperti itu. Pasti akan selamat sampai di rumah. Manajer itu sudah sering berurusan dengan kenyataan yang kejam. Apalagi dia," ucap Changmin santai tapi Yunho tahu dia merasa agak merasa bersalah.

Saat Changmin memberikan pengakuan dosa tadi bisa Yunho lihat manajer-shii hanya terdiam. Tapi diam karena syok, kecewa dan marah. Yunho tahu manajer-shii termasuk orang yang suka berbicara panjang lebar tapi kali ini benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata, wajahnya sampai pucat begitu.

"Aku tidak menyangka manajer-shii sekaget itu," Yunho memutuskan menyuarakan juga penasarannya. "Kamu pernah bilang beberapa kali pacaran dan manajer-shii tahu, jadi mestinya ini bukan hal baru kan?"

" Kecuali dia tidak pernah melihatmu mengencani laki-laki sih."

Changmin tersenyum saat menjawabnya meski sedang minum. "Karena kamu yang pertama hyung."

Yunho jujur mengerutkan alisnya bertanya.

"Karena kamu yang pertama kuberi kode pintu rumah. I don't share my very private life, my behind the door's life, walau itu pacarku sendiri," Changmin berhenti sebentar dan memasang tampang berpikir. "Manajer-shii tahu kebiasaanku itu. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah begini."

"Sebenarnya mudah saja tinggal ganti kode pintu saat putus tapi mereka tidak bisa membuatku percaya seratus persen untuk memberikannya. Walau terkesan konyol tapi pintu rumah itu hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupku."

"Sekali membuka pintu rumah maka sebagian kecil diri kita akan terlihat dan sekali kamu mengijinkan seseorang masuk maka kamu membiarkan dia jadi bagian hidupmu, melihat semua isi dirimu, dan orang seperti itu tidak bisa ditendang keluar begitu saja kan."

Nafas Yunho tercekat mendengar itu semua, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena takut malah salah bicara. Changmin tahu arti respon itu sehingga memilih memberikan bibirnya untuk menciumnya. Yunho semakin meleleh mendengar kalimat Changmin selanjutnya.

"Dan aku tidak berharap harus menendangmu keluar hyung."

Ciuman itu terasa manis dan menghangatkan hati. _Lovingly_. "Aku berharap bisa membawamu hingga ke ruangan paling pribadi di rumah ini hyung."

" Kasurku."

Yunho langsung berhenti dan menyentil keras dahi Changmin, membuatnya mengaduh. "Dasar mesum!"

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya sakit dan akhirnya diikuti Yunho.

.

.

***TBC***

.

.

**Author speak up!**

Hai semuanyaaaaaaaa! Pasti belum kangen akyu ya? Wkwkwkk…salah saia nih kecepetan nongol XD

Saia memang sedang dapet ilham sehingga bisa segera melanjutkan kisah ini. Rekor update tercepat dalam sejarah saia sebagai author nih *_tepok-tepok bangga dada Yunho_*

Senang untuk chapter kemarin banyak yang bilang romantis~

Eh, emang romantis ya? Saia tak pernah suka kisah romance sih jadi ya gak pernah sengaja bikin kata-kata yang romantis. Jadi saat membaca komentar itu rasa-rasanya seperti yang "Ah serius lo?"…hehehehe. Thank you ya semuanyaaa! *_kasih permen atu-atu_*

Untuk chapter selanjutnya saia juga akan bikin sejarah baru. Setelah mempertimbangkannya baik-baik, dengan berat hati saia memutuskan untuk menyelipkan adegan rated karena penting untuk flow cerita selanjutnya. Tapi akan saia bikin sehalus dan seindah mungkin agar kita semua nyaman. Saia umumkan sekarang agar kalian nggak kaget (atau merasa terjebak) tau-tau ada adegan ranjang ketika membacanya.

Btw…

Untuk para reader yang mengisi kotak review dengan kalimat semacam "kenapa ini gak homin?" atau "Homin aja dong" atau "Yah, kok ga homin sih?" maka jawaban saia: maaf saia bukan jin lampu aladin sehingga tak akan mengabulkan harapan itu. Di sini Yunho adalah uke dan semenya adalah Changmin. Jika tidak bisa menerimanya silahkan membaca fic Homin author lainnya yang pasti jauh lebih banyak daripada pairing ini.

Sebagai author saia nggak bikin cerita asal-asalan, kalau lama ga update itu tandanya saia belum merasa sesuai standar untuk diposting. Ketika memilih pairing HoMin atau MinHo itu pasti sudah saia sesuaikan dengan ceritanya. Saia percaya satu prinsip, sebuah cerita itu menjadi bagus karena penokohannya tepat. Mungkin di "Teenage Dream" ini belum terlalu kelihatan kenapa saia milih Changmin sebagai seme, tapi semakin jauh nanti akan tahu dimana istimewanya (seharusnya sih). Itu sama seperti kenapa "Let's We Die Together" jadi lebih terasa paitnya karena yang oportunis adalah Changmin, bukan Yunho. Sama seperti kenapa di sini saia hanya ngambil Kyuhyun dan Jang Woo Hyuk dari real person sedangkan lainnya fiktif. Semua sudah ada pertimbangannya.

Maaf jadi curcol begini... *_mentang2 ga punya blog_*

Sekian dari saia dan harap maklum *_ngasih permen lagi_*

See u on next chapter~


End file.
